Dynamite
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Casamentos arranjados e triângulos amorosos eram coisas que Katsuki nunca pensou que fossem fazer parte de sua vida - mas, quando sua mãe resolve destruir seus sonhos, aparentemente é nesse tipo de coisa que você se mete.
1. União com Benefícios

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 1. União com Benefícios**

Era um belo dia de primavera. O sol iluminava os jardins das casas e fazia pequenos arco-íris surgirem nas fontes destas, e as flores de _sakura_ deixavam as ruas rosadas, como num sonho. Era abril, o começo do ano letivo para as crianças e adolescentes do Japão. A estação e o mês de novos começos e de novos amores.

Não que isso interessasse a mínima para Bakugou Katsuki, graças a deus - o garoto havia se formado no ano anterior, e finalmente havia se livrado da insuportável escola. Sempre tivera as melhores notas da turma e achava tudo fácil _demais_ , o que lhe deixava de saco cheio.

Romance? Garotos ou garotas também não lhe interessavam nem um pouco, muito obrigado. O que ele queria de verdade era _lutar_. Nada lhe deixava mais animado do que a imprevisibilidade de uma briga. O resto era simplesmente isso, o resto.

Entre gritos de "Maldito" e "Morra", Katsuki treinava socos em um dos sacos de pancada que havia na academia de sua casa. Estava completamente alheio ao dia bonito que fazia do lado de fora. O ar-condicionado estava ligado e ele tinha fones de ouvido no máximo, mantendo-o completamente alheio ao mundo exterior - Exatamente o que ele queria.

Não era o que sua mãe, Bakugou Mitsuki, tinha em mente, entretanto.

"Katsuki" A mulher havia batido duas vezes, sem resposta. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos por bobes, e ela tinha um roupão branco bem amarrado ao redor do corpo. " _Katsuki_."

Desistindo de esperar, ela abriu a porta com força, uma carranca em seu rosto. Havia tirado a chave da academia há anos. Tudo para que o filho não pudesse ficar se trancando e ignorando completamente o mundo ao seu redor - O que ele fazia com frequência.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro ao ver que o filho estava usando fones de ouvido e gritando. Já era algo típico, mas ainda uma decepção para ela. Não tinha muita ideia de onde tinha vindo essa personalidade dele.

Andou com cuidado até estar atrás do garoto e, com a delicadeza que apenas uma mãe teria, tirou um de seus fones de ouvido.

"Seu filho da puta!" Xingou, alheia ao fato de que estava, ao mesmo tempo, falando de si mesma "Já falei pra você parar de ouvir música alta assim, caralho! Não escuta porra nenhuma! Os empregados ficam com medo de entrar aqui com você gritando! Toma jeito, porra!"

O garoto estalou a língua e se afastou para longe da mãe, sentando-se na cadeira que havia próximo à janela da academia.

"Que inferno." Ele reclamou, passando a mão na testa para tirar o suor que escorria "Já falei que não quero que me atrapalhem quando estou treinando."

"Treinando _pra quê_ , Katsuki? Pelo amor de deus, garoto, eu não sei mais o que fazer com você." A mãe se desesperava, batendo os pés "Foda-se." Respirou fundo "Foda-se. Não importa. Veste uma roupa." Ordenou " _Agora_ " Completou ao ver o olhar rebelde do garoto "Vamos receber visitas e você precisa estar lá. Não quero ouvir desculpas. Se eu ouvir um pio vamos te mandar pra porra de um internato na Suíça ou qualquer merda assim, você está me ouvindo? Foda-se que você é maior de idade. Põe a porra de uma roupa!"

Ela saiu batendo os pés com força no chão, deixando um Katsuki irritado para trás.

"Filha da puta…" Murmurou encostando a cabeça no batente da janela "Saco."

Levantou-se com raiva e seguiu para seu quarto, do outro lado do corredor, onde poderia, contra sua vontade, cumprir as ordens da mãe.

Não que ele fosse fazer exatamente do jeito que ela queria, óbvio.

 **. . .**

Meia-hora depois, na sala ampla, limpa e bem iluminada da residência dos Bakugou, Katsuki, único filho da prestigiosa família Bakugou, destoava completamente do ambiente e de seus progenitores.

Seus pais, Mitsuki e Masaru, estavam sentados ao seu lado, ambos muito bem vestidos, enquanto o garoto, com cabelos loiros completamente desalinhados, trajava uma camiseta com os dizeres "CALE A BOCA OU VOU SOCAR VOCÊ" acompanhada de uma calça rasgada, meias de pares diferentes e tênis surrados.

"Eu não vou falar nada" Garantiu sua mãe, vendo o garoto coçar a cabeça como se não desse a mínima. "Você também, Masaru." Alertou o marido "Deixe-o. Ele é, oficialmente, um caso perdido."

Katsuki sabia que a atitude da mãe não duraria por muito tempo e que ela logo começaria a gritar com ele e xingá-lo, como havia feito há pouco, mas ficou grato pelo momentâneo silêncio que recebera dos pais. Ele não fazia ideia de porquê tinha sido convocado ali, e também não se importava. Só queria que pudesse se livrar logo da inconveniência para voltar à seu treino diário.

"Ele vai perder essa atitude esnobe rapidinho" Comentou a mãe para ninguém em particular. Katsuki e Masaru lhe olharam de canto de olho, percebendo que sua promessa de ficar quieta havia durado pouquíssimo. "Vai ser _ótimo_."

"Oh, chegamos na fase das ameaças _de novo_?" Provocou Katsuki "Eu já disse que se vocês não me derem dinheiro, eu consigo eu mesmo. Se vocês não aprovam do que eu quero fazer, _não estou nem aí_ "

O rosto de Mitsuki começou a ficar vermelho de ódio, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, as portas da mansão foram abertas por um dos empregados, e os olhares dos três Bakugou foram para a direção destas.

" _Uraraka-chan_!" Mitsuki levantou-se alegre, se adiantando na direção de uma mulher de aparência gentil e bochechas vermelhas que adentrava a mansão. "Que bom que vocês vieram"

Masaru rapidamente copiou a esposa e se adiantou para ir cumprimentar os convidados enquanto Katsuki, por outro lado, fez questão de permanecer sentado e começar a limpar as próprias unhas, se mostrando completamente indiferente ao que acontecia.

Mitsuki logo percebeu a atitude do garoto, e voltou seu olhar para ele.

" _Katsuki_." A mãe chamou com um tom homicida "Venha cumprimentar os convidados."

O garoto bufou, mas obedeceu. Sabia que o quanto antes fizesse seja lá o que fosse que os pais quisessem, o mais rápido estaria livre deles.

Levantou-se olhando para os próprios pés, com vontade de chutar algo que estivesse em seu caminho. Não havia nada, infelizmente.

"Essa é Uraraka Sara, minha amiga de infância." Mitsuki apresentou antes mesmo que o Katsuki levantasse o olhar "Este é Mathias, seu marido. E essa aqui é…" A Bakugou travou "Desculpe, querida…"

" _Ochako_. Uraraka Ochako."

"Ochako- _chan_!" Mitsuki sorriu "Ela é a filha única de Sara e Mathias"

Katsuki levantou os olhos com claro desinteresse, mas imediatamente franziu a testa em surpresa ao fitar a filha do casal.

Se havia um oposto de Bakugou Katsuki no mundo, este oposto definitivamente seria Uraraka Ochako.

A garota tinha o olhar mais doce que ele já tinha visto e bochechas naturalmente vermelhas, que esbanjavam simpatia. Como se sua aparência já não fosse doce o suficiente, ela ainda trajava um vestido verde cheio de laços e frescuras que Katsuki não fazia sequer ideia do que eram. Era como estar cara a cara com uma princesa da Disney.

"E você é o Bakugou Katsuki- _kun_ , certo?" Ela fez uma mesura "Muito prazer."

Mitsuki tinha um olhar de pura admiração no rosto. Ela segurou no braço do marido, sorridente.

Katsuki estava em choque por conta do ser adorável em sua frente. A presença dela meio que lhe dava vontade de vomitar, ou de pelo menos sair e socar o saco de pancadas com mais força que o habitual.

"Nós vamos almoçar juntos hoje, Katsuki" Mitsuki explicou "Mas depois você pode voltar a fazer suas coisas."

O garoto deu de ombros, de repente saindo do transe que Uraraka Ochako havia lhe colocado. De certa forma, tinha medo que a fofura dela fosse contagiante.

Os pais dele se afastaram, animadamente conversando com o casal hóspede que lhes visitava, e ele e a jovem garota ficaram para trás.

"Legal sua casa" Ela comentou, olhando ao redor. Ele se perguntou por que ela estava falando com ele. Queria que fosse muda. Na verdade, queria que ela não existisse. "Mansão? Bem, é muito legal" Sorriu "Aposto que você deve se divertir muito aqui dentro."

Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto os dois caminhavam na direção da sala de jantar. Podia estar treinando, mas não, tinha que ficar fazendo sala para a maldita garota.

"O seu estilo…" A garota observava os trajes de Katsuki "Você é skatista?"

"Eu sei andar de skate, se é isso que você quer saber" Respondeu mal-humorado.

"Isso é tão legal!" Ela sorriu "Eu tentei aprender uma vez, mas não deu muito certo" Pegou a borda do vestido frufru e o levantou, indicando a coxa direita "Eu caí em cima de um troço de metal e cortei a coxa. Por ser bem fundo, acabou ficando a marca."

Katsuki franziu a testa por 1) Estar olhando debaixo do vestido de uma garota e 2) Alguém como Uraraka Ochako ter tentado andar de skate alguma vez na vida.

Acabou por ignorar ambos e continuou caminhando ao lado dela, ainda quieto.

 **. . .**

"E faculdade, Ochako- _chan_?" Mitsuki perguntou, só sorrisos. Katsuki bufava entre mastigadas, claramente descontente de estar ali "Está cursando?"

A garota colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, parecendo envergonhada.

"Ainda pensando, na verdade…" Comentou, parecendo um pouco sem graça "Não pensei em nada que me interessasse de verdade. Estou ajudando na empresa por enquanto."

Os pais de Ochako eram construtores. Bakugou olhou para a garota e tentou imaginá-la no meio de pedreiros, pedras, areia e cimento. Não conseguiu. Lógico, ela deveria apenas ajudar com a parte administrativa, mas ele não conseguia não tentar enfiá-la em situações em que a garota se destoasse. Ela mal parecia ser humana. Ele aceitaria muito melhor a existência dela se ela fosse uma personagem 2D.

O almoço foi mais rápido do que Katsuki esperava, para sua felicidade e eterna gratidão. Ele teria ido embora muito antes, assim que havia terminado de comer, mas Mitsuki tinha afundado as unhas em sua coxa assim que ele tentara se levantar.

Infeliz, ele se obrigou a cruzar os braços e esperar que todos terminassem de comer. Se fizesse um escândalo na frente de visitas, com certeza perderia ainda mais tempo de treino discutindo com sua mãe.

Assim que a mãe de Ochako tomou o último gole de sua bebida, Katsuki se levantou, impassível. Havia feito o que a mãe quisera, esperado que todos terminassem de comer, e agora iria partir em retirada. Já tinha obedecido a mãe por muito tempo. Se ela quisesse que ele ficasse até as visitas fossem embora, ela que fosse para o inferno.

"Katsuki." Sua mãe chamou assim que ele tentou se afastar da mesa. Geralmente ele não ouviria, mas seu chamado foi tão natural e doce que o assustou muito mais do que se ela tivesse sibilado seu nome "Espere. Precisamos conversar sobre uma última coisa."

Um pouco surpreso pelo tom da mãe, o garoto parou e virou-se na direção deles, demonstrando que, apesar de estar concordando com ela, não iria voltar a se sentar. Um silêncio estranho perpassou pelo ambiente, e Katsuki observou os presentes: Seu pai parecia ansioso e sua mãe triunfante. Não gostou daquilo. Os pais de Ochako tinham um tipo de sorriso nervoso em seus rostos, e a garota mordia o lábio inferior e encarava a mesa.

"O quê? Alguém morreu ou o quê?" Ele perguntou, de repente furioso porque todos pareciam saber de algo que ele não sabia.

"Achamos que gostaria de saber que, depois de muitos anos de amizade, tomamos a liberdade de estreitá-la" Mitsuki tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto. "A família de Sara está com problemas financeiros, e nós resolvemos ajudá-los. Ochako, que sempre foi uma ótima garota, concordou prontamente."

O olhar de Katsuki foi para a garota de vestido fru fru, tentando entender. Aparentemente ela tinha concordado com alguma coisa, mas sua expressão não era exatamente feliz.

"Por conta disso, resolvemos que vamos dar total suporte financeiro e tudo mais não só para eles, mas para tudo que você quiser com relação à luta e quaisquer outras besteiras mais que você desejar" A mãe continuou, revirando os olhos. Katsuki foi ao céu e voltou. Mas ainda era muito cedo para comemorar, ele sabia. Esperou com a face sem emoção alguma. "Em troca…" O sorriso voltara ao rosto da Mitsuki "Você e Ochako vão se casar."

As sobrancelhas de Katsuki se ergueram.

" _Que porra_ você acabou de falar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hello**_ **! Aqui estou eu de novo pra mais Kacchako, dessa vez misturado à Bakushima (outro ship que não consigo não shippar), tudo num triângulo amoroso. Claro, o Kirishima não apareceu ainda, mas ele deve dar um alô no próximo capítulo. A capa foi desenhada por mim e estou razoavelmente orgulhosa dela! Enfim. Espero que eu consiga continuar isso, porque é mais uma das minhas fanfics-impulso.**

 **Beijos e até a próxima!**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _12/06/2018._


	2. Oásis de um Lutador

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 2. Oásis de um Lutador**

"Você não _pode_ ter pensado nem por um segundo que eu concordaria-" O Katsuki começou a dizer, quase que começando a rir "Você não poderia-"

"Está decidido, Katsuki. Você e Ochako vão se casar. Eu não me importo com o que você quer ou deixa de querer, ela é a única pessoa que eu consigo pensar que vá conseguir dar um jeito em você" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tá bom, velha. Eu vou voltar pra academia e fingir que nada disso acabou de acontecer" O loiro disse, ainda tentando controlar o riso.

"Não, você não vai" Ela respondeu "Eu tranquei a academia. E seu quarto. Vamos conversar sobre isso."

" _Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, velha?!_ " A voz dele havia subido alguns decibéis, e ele agora estava sério. Não, não sério, _puto_. "Me deixa em paz, caralho! Deixa eu viver a minha vida!"

"Você é um mimado desgraçado!" Ela gritou de volta para ele "Você utiliza da academia que eu e seu pai pagamos, da nossa casa, de tudo nosso… E não faz nada! Nada! Você se formou faz meses e ainda assim você não entrou numa faculdade! O que você está pensando?!"

"Que você não tivesse filhos então, sua velha do caralho! A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser! Eu vou lutar, já falei pra você. Assim que tiver dinheiro vou sair dessa merda, e não quero nenhuma ajuda sua. Se você quiser que eu saia agora, eu saio também. Só se decida de uma vez, cacete!"

Masaru, Sara, Mathias e Ochako observavam tudo. Os três primeiros pareciam assustados ou preocupados com a situação, mas Ochako lançava ao garoto loiro um olhar de pura compreensão.

"Você é o único filho da família Bakugou!" Ela chiou, e, ao falar da família Bakugou, seu peito pareceu inflar em triunfo. "Você não ousará sair dessa casa. Eu não vou admitir isso. Se você quer brincar de lutinha por aí, vá em frente, eu estou lhe dando essa chance. Eu vou dar suporte à toda essa merda! Você só precisa se casar!"

" _Só_ se casar?" O loiro riu. Se tivesse o poder de explodir coisas, a casa estaria em pedacinhos. Infelizmente, ele estava no mundo real, e não tinha poder algum "Casamento é uma porra séria, sua demente! E a vida é _minha_! Devolve a porra da chave da minha academia e do meu quarto! Agora!"

"Ou o quê, Katsuki? Você vai fugir de casa?" Ela zombou "Eu encontro você em menos de vinte e quatro horas."

"Você quer que eu mate você, velha? É isso que você quer?" Katsuki cerrava os punhos com tanta força que eles começavam a ficar vermelhos. Sua voz era quase um rugido. "Vai tomar no cu! Vai se foder! Puta que pariu!"

Ele virou de costas e começou a se retirar da sala, batendo forte com os pés no chão.

"Katsuki! Volte aqui _agora_!" 

"Boa sorte me achando em menos de vinte quatro horas então, caralho!" Ele respondeu para ela, saindo da cozinha. Era óbvio que nenhum dos empregados teriam coragem de impedi-lo. Ouviu-se apenas o barulho de uma porta batendo com força.

Mitsuki suspirou longamente e colocou a mão no rosto, sentindo-se exausta. Masaru pôs a mão em seu ombro numa tentativa de dar-lhe suporte.

"Eu disse que ele era complicado…" Mitsuki murmurou para as visitas "Desculpe por isso tudo."

Ochako olhava para a porta por onde o garoto tinha saído, séria. Não esperava que ele fosse daquele jeito, apesar do que os pais haviam lhe contado. Sabia apenas que era desajustado com a família. A reação dele não significava muito, entretanto. Qualquer um ficaria daquele jeito diante de um casamento arranjado. Sentia-se compadecida pelo garoto. Não que fosse deixar ele saber disso, óbvio. Ele arrancaria sua cabeça.

Olhou para a Bakugou que se lamentava nos braços do marido.

Ela não voltaria atrás do combinado. Entendia Katsuki, entendia de verdade. Ela também não queria _se casar_ , pelo amor de deus! Não tinha nem vinte anos ainda! Mas se era para ajudar seus pais, ela faria de tudo.

Seria difícil fazer com que o garoto cooperasse consigo, entretanto… Tentaria entrar em algum tipo de acordo com ele, mas não fazia ideia de se daria certo.

A menina cerrou os punhos. Ainda assim, precisava tentar. Explicaria as coisas para ele, e tentaria chegar em algum tipo de consenso. Seria muito mais fácil se pudessem ser apenas amigos, mas não havia sido isso que sua mãe havia proposto.

Procurou manter a expressão neutra, apesar de tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si. Era importante que mantivesse a aparência de princesa perfeita para os Bakugou. Não queria que desistissem do acordo.

Por sinal, que acordo machista… Até quando iriam acreditar que uma garota deveria mudar um cara? Em que século estava mesmo?

 _Shhh, Ochako_. Conteve-se. Precisava ajudar os seus pais, o que quer que acontecesse. Ela e Katsuki poderiam se divorciar depois de um tempo, também.

 _Divórcio?_ Ela cerrou os olhos, pensativa. _Quer dizer então que ela seria uma_ divorciada _\- Aos, sei lá, vinte, vinte e um anos?_

Fechou os olhos e pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Quem ela queria enganar? Estava tão chocada com tudo aquilo quanto o próprio Katsuki. Mal tinha se formado na escola e queriam que ela se casasse. Ela nem tinha escolhido uma faculdade para cursar ainda.

Trancou a porta do banheiro e recostou-se nela por alguns segundos, respirando fundo.

Tudo bem, era por um bom motivo. Ela se adiantou até a pia e jogou água no rosto, satisfeita pela maquiagem que estava usando ser à prova d'água. Sentou-se sob a tampa do vaso sanitário ainda com o rosto pingando e olhou ao redor do banheiro amplo e perfeito, tão diferente do de sua própria casa.

Era por um bom motivo… _Mas ainda assim_.

Colocou uma mão sob o rosto, preocupada. Lembrou-se da expressão furiosa do garoto com quem ela havia sido designada a casar.

"No que foi que eu me meti…" Murmurou.

 **. . .**

Bakugou Katsuki não lembrava de já ter estado tão furioso em sua vida. Tinha vontade de sair destruindo tudo que via pela frente: carros, árvores, casas, o que quer que fosse. Sabia que qualquer destruição de propriedade, entretanto, traria sua mãe ainda mais rápido para seu cangote, e resolveu pela decisão lógica de se conter.

 _Casamento_. Ele realmente não sabia de onde sua mãe tirava aquelas merdas. Não era por serem ricos que eles tinham que se comportar como se vivessem no século 15, porra. Ele lembrou-se da garota de vestido frufru. _E_ queriam que ele se casasse com a princesa da Disney? Pelo amor de deus. Eles nem conseguiriam manter um diálogo juntos.

 _Ah_ , como ele se sentia homicida. Sua vontade era de pegar um ser e esmagar, esmagar, esmag-

"Boa tarde!" Um garoto alto se aproximava dele. Vestia uma roupa idiota de garoto-propaganda e tinha vários folhetos na mão. "Já conhece nossa academia? Temos natação, artes marciais e muito mais! A primeira aula é grátis!"

Katsuki abriu a boca para mandá-lo tomar no cu, mas ao ouvir a palavra _academia_ e _artes marciais_ , mudou de ideia. Não lembrava de ter uma academia tão próxima de casa. Se houvesse, ele já estaria nela, é óbvio. Muito melhor do que treinar em casa sendo incomodado pela desgraçada que era sua mãe.

Ergueu o olhar para o prédio de três andares que se erguia em sua frente. Tinha um grande "ALL MIGHT GYM" escrito. _Presunçoso_ , pensou. Mas conseguiu sorrir. Era ali que ele liberaria toda a sua raiva.

Agarrou o panfleto que o garoto-propaganda lhe estendia e entrou no prédio, já preparado para dar alguns socos.

 **. . .**

Uma academia no bairro residencial mais rico da cidade. Quem tivera a ideia de criar um negócio desses?

Kirishima Eijirou coçava a nuca, confortavelmente sentado em uma das várias bicicletas dispostas pela academia.

Para ele, parecia bem óbvio que pessoas ricas teriam sua própria academia e _personal trainers_ em casa. Pelo menos ele teria, se fosse rico.

Olhou para os diversos equipamentos e salão completamente vazios e suspirou. Ele mal sentia que estava trabalhando.

Tinha ficado surpreso quando Kaminari, seu amigo de infância, lhe falara do lugar e da oportunidade de trabalhar nele.

Ele sabia que Eijirou precisava de dinheiro e que precisava continuar treinando, se quisesse, um dia, se tornar um grande lutador de jiu-jitsu - seu recente objetivo de vida. Por isso, assim que um amigo de seus pais resolveu que abriria uma academia com artes marciais, Kaminari correu atrás dele para implorar pela contratação de Eijirou.

 _Sim_ , Eijirou tinha acabado de terminar o ensino médio. Mas ele também era o melhor aluno em educação física da escola, e todos acreditavam que ele poderia ser não apenas um grande esportista, mas também um grande professor, um dia, se quisesse.

Apesar de ter apenas dezoito anos, o garoto carregava em suas costas alguns títulos adquiridos em campeonatos de jiu-jitsu da escola. Nunca chegara particularmente longe ao ponto de ganhar o campeonato estadual ou nacional, é claro, mas todos sabiam que ele era bom e que, se tivesse o treinamento necessário, tinha o talento para ir cada vez mais longe.

Lógico que, para ter o treinamento necessário, ele precisava de dinheiro. Era o funcionamento do sistema capitalista em que vivia, afinal.

Debruçou-se sobre a bicicleta, encarando o teto. Se tivesse começado a treinar jiu-jitsu antes do ensino médio, talvez tivesse ido mais longe. Mas ele só descobriu o amor pelo esporte no primeiro ano do colegial, depois de assistir um campeonato promovido pela sua escola.

"Bom, pelo menos agora estou empregado…" Ponderou em voz baixa.

Com a insistência de Kaminari e uma rápida entrevista, o dono da academia, Toshinori Yagi, resolveu que contrataria Eijirou. Ele trabalharia as oito horas do emprego e poderia usar a academia sempre que quisesse. Naquele ambiente, estaria rodeado por diversos professores e _personal trainers_ : Era sua chance de pegar dicas e melhorar sua forma, estilo de luta, e tudo mais que pudesse.

Foi o que ele pensou, é claro. Mas ele logo entendeu por que haviam contratado alguém que só tinha o ensino médio completo.

"Eu sou praticamente o único funcionário desse lugar…" Suspirou "Eu devia ter imaginado, vindo do Kaminari…"

As intenções do amigo tinham sido as melhores e Eijirou estava grato por ter um emprego, mas toda a parte de receber ajuda em seu treino, até agora, não estava acontecendo.

Já era o seu terceiro dia de trabalho e, desde então, só tinha recebido cinco clientes - que acabaram sendo apenas curiosos. Ele também não tinha visto nenhum professor de jiu-jitsu, judô, luta livre ou qualquer outra coisa. O lugar era novo, limpo e bem organizado, mas estava quase que completamente abandonado. Não lhe surpreendia que tivessem oferecido gratuidade na primeira aula. Na verdade, deveriam ter oferecido gratuidade _por uma semana_. Mas talvez nada daquilo fosse importante num bairro de milionários.

""Kirishima- _kun_!" Era Kayama Nemuri, uma das personal trainers do lugar. "Acabaram de acionar o elevador! Talvez tenhamos mais um cliente hoje!" Ela fez um sinal positivo com a mão.

" _Ah_ " O garoto se adiantou para a recepção do segundo andar, onde tinha sido designado para trabalhar. "Obrigado por avisar, Kayama- _san._ "

Um dos elevadores emitiu o agudo barulho que significava que alguém tinha acabado de chegar ao andar, e Eijirou procurou adquirir uma pose profissional. Era possível que aquele fosse ser o primeiro cliente a usar dos equipamentos do lugar.

A porta do elevador se abriu e um jovem loiro com trajes de skatista saiu de dentro dele. Sua expressão era de raiva, e Eijirou se perguntou se o atendimento do primeiro andar - que focava em hidroginástica e natação - tinha sido ruim. Não se repetiria, se fosse esse o caso. Ele estava preparado para ser o mais gentil e prestativo possível.

"Boa tarde, senhor" Ele disse assim que o loiro começou a caminhar na direção da recepção. Parecia estranho chamar um garoto que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade de _senhor_ , mas ele estava em seu modo profissional "Gostaria de fazer cadastro em nossa academia?"

O garoto loiro espalmou o folheto da academia no balcão da recepção, ainda com uma expressão de puro ódio.

"Ok… A aula grátis então?" Eijirou perguntou, observando o folheto e se sentindo um pouco confuso com a atitude do loiro. "O senhor já gostaria de fazer o cadastro ou-"

"Eu não preciso de professor ou qualquer merda." Ele cortou o recepcionista "Só quero um saco de pancadas."

 _O cliente está sempre certo_ , Eijirou pensou.

"Bom, você pode utilizar qualquer um dos sacos de pancada livres…" Antes que ele pudesse sequer terminar de falar, o loiro começou a andar na direção dos sacos de pancada e, assim que chegou perto do mais próximo, começou a socá-lo com toda a força, mesmo sem luvas de boxe.

Eijirou e Kayama se entreolharam rapidamente, mas a mulher rapidamente desviou o olhar e voltou a conversar com Aizawa Shouta, outro _personal trainer_ do lugar. Ambos claramente não queriam se envolver com o novo cliente.

Por mais que conseguisse compreender a aversão ao jovem, Eijirou não era sangue frio o suficiente para ver alguém destruindo as próprias mãos no mesmo local que ele.

Agarrou duas luvas de box e correu na direção do loiro.

"Ei!" Eijirou chamou, mas o garoto não parou de socar, nem olhou para ele. "Luvas! Luvas de boxe!"

"Não preciso dessa merda!" O loiro grunhiu de volta. As mãos dele já estavam arranhadas. "Sai daqui, Pica-pau!"

Eijirou franziu a testa para o apelido que zombava de seus cabelos tingidos de vermelho. Achou-o criativo.

"A sua posição está toda errada, cara!" Retrucou "E você vai acabar com seus punhos assim!"

O garoto loiro olhou para ele pela primeira vez. Seus olhos eram de um castanho tão intenso que mais pareciam ser vermelhos. Seus punhos aos poucos pararam de bater no saco de pancadas, e ele os colocou ao lado do corpo. Uma gota de sangue pingou no chão.

"Você é um dos professores de artes marciais ou algo assim?" O loiro perguntou, emburrado. Não parecia ligar para as mãos arranhadas e sangrando.

"Não, mas definitivamente sei mais de sacos de pancada do que você" Eijirou respondeu.

" _O que_ você acabou de dizer?!" Olhares preocupados de Kayama e Aizawa se dirigiram para os dois com o grito do jovem loiro, mas Eijirou os ignorou. Estava tudo sob controle. Ele estendeu as luvas para o explosivo garoto, não se importando com seu tom ameaçador ou com os olhos castanho-avermelhados que o fuzilavam.

"Estou dizendo o que estou vendo. Você precisa pelo menos enfaixar as mãos, ou colocar luvas de boxe, para usar um saco de pancadas." O ruivo explicou rapidamente.

"É claro que eu sei dessa merda." O garoto falou, emburrado, arrancando as luvas da mão de Eijirou. " _E_ da minha posição e da posição dos meus punhos. Não sou um idiota. Só estou pouco me fodendo."

Eijirou o encarou enquanto ele colocava as luvas sem se importar de sujá-las de sangue. O loiro claramente tinha uma personalidade explosiva.

"Eu sou Kirishima Eijirou." O ruivo se apresentou. "Sou só o recepcionista daqui, mas fiz jiu-jitsu e treinei outras artes marciais também." Ele deu uma olhada rápida para a recepção vazia. "Sei que você não vai durar muito se ficar socando de qualquer jeito."

O loiro pareceu puto, mas não disse nada. Apenas terminou de colocar as luvas.

"Bakugou Katsuki" O loiro se apresentou. "Não vou socar com a porra das luvas só porque você está mandando. Só não quero foder os meus punhos."

Eijirou deu um leve sorriso.

"Tudo bem." O ruivo tornou a olhar para a recepção, ainda vazia. "Acho que vou treinar um pouco com você, já que não temos outros clientes."

Katsuki deu de ombros, tornando a socar o saco de pancadas.

Eijirou pegou luvas para ele e as colocou, começando a socar o saco de pancadas ao lado do de Katsuki.

 _Pelo menos agora temos um cliente…?_ Eijirou se questionou, começando a desferir alguns socos no objeto a sua frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escrever essa fic é divertido, mas também muito complicado, ainda mais por ela ser UA. Tenho que ficar pensando no mundo e essas coisas. Vocês não fazem ideia da quantidade de coisas que eu li sobre luta e afins até agora, hahaha. Enfim! Agora me formei na faculdade - Sim! - e terei um pouco mais de tempo livre, então vamos esperar que a inspiração bata à minha porta para eu continuar escrevendo.** ****

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Até agora ainda não faço ideia se o Bakugou vai terminar com o Kirishima, com a Ochako ou em um relacionamento poligâmico com os dois. Tudo que eu sei é que eu amo a ideia desses três como amigos do fundo do meu coração, e eu não consegui resistir a ideia de fazer um triângulo com os três. Vamos ver pra que lado a história vai.~~** ****

 **Beijos e até a próxima!**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _25/07/2018._


	3. Pique-pega

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 3. Pique-Pega**

Ochako observava a velocidade com que a matriarca da família Bakugou ligava para todos os delegados, seguranças e policiais que conhecia e falava que seu filho estava desaparecido.

 _Uau… Contatos são mesmo tudo nessa vida_ … Ponderou a garota, observando a cena com curiosidade. Ela não sabia por que ela e seus pais ainda não tinham ido embora, e estava um pouco entediada. Não era como se ela e Katsuki fossem se casar _naquele dia_ , certo? Eles não podiam ir para casa, então?

Não teve coragem de perguntar isso diretamente para os seus pais, é claro. Sua mãe parecia não se importar com a espera, e tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto ao observar Mitsuki dando ordens e descrevendo a roupa que Katsuki vestia. Seu pai, como sempre, estava feliz se sua mãe estivesse feliz.

Mas Ochako não aguentava mais aquilo tudo.

"Tudo bem se eu der uma volta?" Ela indagou em um murmúrio. "Pode ser que eu acabe achando ele ou algo assim".

Seu pai confirmou com um sorriso, e logo sua mãe sorriu também. Confiavam na filha. Ochako sabia disso. Ela nunca havia quebrado, e nem planejava quebrar, a confiança que eles tinham nela - Mas às vezes usava essa confiança a seu favor.

Passando a mão pelo vestido frufru, Ochako levantou-se e se retirou da sala de jantar silenciosamente. Não conhecia nada do bairro para procurar Katsuki - e, para falar a verdade, "procurar Katsuki" era apenas uma pequena mentira que ela havia inventado para fugir da mansão -, mas estava com o celular enfiado no sutiã caso precisasse de direções ou de ajuda.

Alguns empregados e empregadas lhe olhavam com curiosidade quanto ela passava. Lembrava-se do caminho até a entrada, apesar da casa ser grande, e logo chegou à porta principal.

"Esse lugar é tão grande que umas vinte pessoas poderiam estar morando aqui sem problemas..." Murmurou, olhando ao redor. O local não a deixava confortável, entretanto, então ela logo seguiu para o jardim, se adiantando para a saída da casa.

 **. . .**

"E _então_ eu dei um soco bem no rosto dele. Achei que tivesse ganhado" O garoto de cabelos vermelhos falava animadamente enquanto socava o saco de boxe à sua frente. "Mas não tinha. Ele segurou minha mão e torceu meu pulso. Aí _eu_ que ganhei um soco no rosto." Riu.

Katsuki quase se permitiu dar um meio sorriso entre os socos. O garoto ao seu lado, recepcionista da academia na qual ele tinha decidido liberar seu ódio, estava lhe contando histórias de campeonatos nos quais ele tinha participado. O loiro não havia lhe perguntado nada, mas o ruivo, muito naturalmente, começou a falar com ele.

"Sua postura é boa quando você quer que ela seja boa" O ruivo comentou, rapidamente mudando de assunto ao não obter nenhuma reação do Katsuki. "Mas não lembro de já ter te visto em campeonatos. Você não era do jiu-jitsu?"

Katsuki não estava achando que Eijirou era particularmente um incômodo, mas a pergunta lhe fez lembrar de sua progenitora e, consequentemente, de toda a merda relacionada a casamento e a infernal garota de vestido frufru.

"Não." Respondeu, seco. Sua expressão de ódio, que havia relaxado um pouco, já dominava seu rosto outra vez.

"Entendi".

Haviam poucas coisas das quais Katsuki Bakugou não gostava de falar. Ele não se importava em discutir política ou quaisquer temas polêmicos. Tinha estudado o suficiente para saber das coisas que sabia com propriedade, e no caso de ser algum assunto que ele não soubesse, bastava mandar a pessoa tomar no cu temporariamente e ir pesquisar sobre.

As coisas que realmente lhe incomodavam eram:

1\. Sua mãe, que tinha uma necessidade incontrolável em se meter em absolutamente tudo da sua vida;

O fato de não ter tido permissão para lutar na escola porque sua mãe era uma filha da puta;

Ter que falar sobre como ele se sentia com o fato de sua mãe ser uma megera e/ou falar qualquer coisa que envolvia seus sentimentos de maneira geral.

Fora isso, qualquer conversa era tolerável. Claro, era possível que ele ignorasse, mas era garantido que ele não perderia o controle de imediato. _De imediato_.

 **. . .**

Eijirou sabia que _definitivamente_ tinha pisado em ovos com o mais novo - e primeiro a usar equipamentos - cliente da All Might Gym. Não sabia ao certo como, mas em algum ponto tinha sentido que o garoto estava um pouco menos tenso e não querendo matá-lo, para logo em seguida retornar para o estado homicida com que havia chegado na recepção.

Infelizmente Eijirou também tinha plena consciência que Bakugou Katsuki não era o tipo de pessoa que responderia uma pergunta como "Está tudo bem?". Não precisava muito para perceber isso. O jeito e voracidade com que o garoto socava o saco de boxe em sua frente gritava que ele era uma muralha impenetrável.

Estava tentando pensar em um jeito de solucionar o problema quando o elevador do segundo andar apitou, sinalizando que alguém estava prestes a entrar na academia e que Eijirou precisava voltar para seu posto.

 **. . .**

Mas _qual_ era o sentido de ficar andando pra lá e pra cá num bairro que ela _não conhecia_ quando não tinha absolutamente nenhum tostão para gastar? Ochako suspirou, começando a achar infeliz que ela tivesse saído da casa. Tinha avistado uma Starbucks e estava louca para tomar um frappuccino, mas não tinha dinheiro para isso. Tinha a esperança de que talvez encontrasse algum lugar com animais para que pudesse se divertir e passar o tempo, mas já estava caminhando há uns bons vinte minutos e nada.

Ao seu redor não havia muitas pessoas. Alguns carros passavam pelas ruas periodicamente, mas era só. O caminho pelo qual caminhava era bonito, recheado de cerejeiras. Ochako tinha as admirado por um bom tempo, mas agora também tinha enjoado delas. Estava completamente entediada com tudo.

 _Parece que no fim eu acabei realmente ficando de mau humor com essa coisa toda de casamento…_ Suspirou. Achava que estava 100% decidida a se casar para o bem da sua família, mas- Não! Estava sim decidida a se casar pelo bem de seus pais. Era necessário. Ela sabia disso.

Mas mesmo sabendo, era tão, tão frustrante.

Tirou o celular do sutiã. Podia ligar para uma das suas amigas, mas não tinha falado de toda a coisa de casamento com elas ainda. Sentia que não conseguiria não falar disso caso ligasse, e ao mesmo tempo não tinha vontade nenhuma de explicar tudo que tinha levado-a até ali.

 _Por outro lado_ , suas únicas opções eram continuar andando sem rumo ou voltar para a confusão na mansão dos Bakugou, e nenhuma das duas lhe deixava exatamente em êxtase.

"Pra onde será que o Bakugou- _kun_ foi?" Murmurou para si mesma. Pensava no garoto no primeiro nome por conhecer seus pais - que tinham o mesmo sobrenome -, mas não podia, jamais, chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome por acidente. Definitivamente seria morta. Ou receberia um olhar que a faria querer morrer. Era necessário que se criasse o hábito.

Era até divertido o quanto ela parecia conhecê-lo em tão poucos momentos juntos. Ou melhor, o quanto a primeira impressão dele a tinha deixado receosa.

 _Talvez ele esteja socando alguma árvore por aí. Ou alguém._ Ponderou. Não era difícil imaginar nenhuma das duas coisas. Mas qualquer uma das ações fariam com que ele chamasse atenção e, com isso, que Mitsuki o encontrasse mais rápido.

 _Uma academia, talvez?_

Pelo que Ochako tinha escutado, Katsuki tinha sua academia particular, mas ela estava trancada. Nada mais justo que ele procurasse uma academia para liberar sua raiva. _E_ ele provavelmente tinha um cartão de crédito milionário para pagá-la sem problemas.

Mas teria uma academia num bairro de milionários? Ele teria pegado um ônibus para outro lugar? Uber?

Ochako suspirou e procurou, como quem não quer nada, por academias próximas no celular. Se surpreendeu levemente ao perceber que tinha passado próximo de uma, há poucos minutos, sem perceber. _All Might Gym_. Sem avaliações no Google. Devia ser nova.

"Será?" Murmurou sem perceber.

O "será" que escapou de seus lábios tinha duas dúvidas: A primeira, mais básica, perguntando-se se Katsuki estaria ou não naquela academia em particular. Haviam várias outras opções de lugares em que ele poderia estar das quais Ochako nem fazia ideia. Em segundo lugar estava uma dúvida não tão básica. Ela se perguntava se deveria ir até um lugar em que o explosivo garoto poderia estar.

Bem, era certo que precisava conversar com Katsuki sobre _tudo_ , mas duvidava que ele compartilhasse da mesma necessidade. Ele provavelmente a mandaria tomar em algum lugar ou ir para a casa de alguma coisa.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela _era_ a única pessoa, fora ele, que entendia a situação em que eles estavam. Ela precisava explicar a situação. Talvez chegar em algum acordo.

Resolveu: Não custava nada voltar um pouco e checar a desgraça da academia. E se por coincidência Katsuki estivesse lá, ela tentaria conversar com ele para explicar seu lado da história.

Se ele não estivesse, pelo menos ela teria algo com que se distrair, e saberia como era uma academia em um bairro de milionários.

Nada a perder.

 **. . .**

Katsuki estava puto demais para ter que se forçar a lidar com qualquer pessoa. Pica-pau tinha lhe feito lembrar de sua mãe, e ele se sentia, mais uma vez, no modo homicida máximo.

Por isso, quando o elevador da academia de artes marciais apitou, avisando que alguém tinha acabado de chegar ao andar em que ele estava e Pica-pau precisou correr para seu posto na recepção, Katsuki ficou levemente grato.

Levemente, apenas, porque a gratidão não teve como durar muito tempo.

A cada soco que Katsuki dava, ele lembrava-se da mãe, um ser nascido para foder sua vida, e de Uraraka Ochako, o ser escolhido para o processo de fodê-la.

Então quando avistou o familiar e odioso vestido frufru verde cheio de laçarotes e enfeites, ele sentiu absolutamente tudo, tudo que não era gratidão.

Uraraka Ochako tinha aparecido para foder tudo outra vez.

 **. . .**

Eijirou estava animado por ter mais um possível cliente. Mais clientes queria dizer menos chances de a academia fechar e de ele perder seu emprego.

Mas o mais novo - ou melhor, mais nova - cliente não era nada do que ele esperava.

A garota que saía do elevador estava com um vestido verde que parecia de festa. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam perfeitamente penteados e seu rosto maquiado. Não era o que ele esperaria de alguém que estava pronto para fazer exercícios.

A All Might Gym tinha, de fato, vestiários devidamente equipados para que clientes pudessem se trocar caso tivessem trazido roupas de academia, mas a garota a poucos metros de Eijirou não tinha nada nas mãos além de um celular.

Era apenas mais uma curiosa.

Tentando se habituar a agir como um profissional, Eijirou procurou não deixar seu desapontamento se espalhar por seu rosto.

Estava tão focado nisso que não escutou a garota falar, e quase deu um pulo de susto quando escutou um berro atrás de si.

"Que _porra_ você está fazendo aqui?!"

 **. . .**

Antes que Katsuki pudesse sequer pensar em se esconder, os olhos de Uraraka Ochako encontraram os seus.

"Ah! Bakugou- _kun_! Eu achei você!" A voz era doce e a garota parecia genuinamente surpresa.

Katsuki conseguia sentir seus olhos pulsando de ódio. _Como_ ela sabia? Por que ela estava ali? Sua mãe a havia mandado? Ela já o tinha achado? Não devia fazer mais de uma hora que ele tinha saído.

"Que _porra_ você está fazendo aqui?!" Vociferou.

O grito dele quebrou a expressão que a garota tinha no rosto. Ela parecia determinada a alguma coisa, e ele havia destruído toda essa determinação em um segundo. Vestido frufru parecia extremamente perdida agora.

"Ah." Ele percebeu que as bochechas dela ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas. "E-eu… Ahn... "

"Seguranças" Katsuki interrompeu, sem paciência. "Seguranças seguiram você?"

Ele já se afastava do saco de boxe e pensava rapidamente por uma maneira de escapar do exército que sua mãe teria mandado para buscá-lo.

"S-seguranças?" A garota olhou para trás, para a porta do elevador que já havia se fechado. "Não, eu…"

Mas assim que ela começou a falar, o elevador, que havia retornado ao primeiro andar, começou a subir de novo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E com isso temos mais um capítulo fresquinho de Dynamite. Viva! Ganhei forças para escrever esse capítulo depois de receber um comentário extremamente carinhoso de uma leitora no Spirit. Já falei que eu amo leitores? Criaturas adoráveis, esses leitores!**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Felizmente já comecei a escrever o próximo, então talvez ele não demore três meses para sair como esse (Hehe).**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _25/10/2018._


	4. Esconde-esconde

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 4. Esconde-Esconde**

"Você trouxe seguranças!" Katsuki gritou. "Puta que pariu, cara redonda! Puta que pariu!"

A garota parecia assustada com sua reação, mas ela franziu a testa, mais preocupada com outra coisa:

"Cara redonda?"

Katsuki não tinha tempo para explicar, nem se importava em fazê-lo. Pensou em todas as suas possibilidades de fuga em um milésimo de segundo:

A primeira opção era pular de uma janela, mas a parede da academia que dava para a rua era feita toda e completamente de vidro. Não tinha nenhum lugar para que Katsuki pudesse pular para fora, visto que não haviam aberturas.

As escadas de emergência, por outro lado, também não eram uma opção viável. Os seguranças/polícia/o que quer que fosse estariam esperando-o no primeiro andar.

A situação parecia não ter uma saída.

"Vocês precisam se esconder por algum motivo?" Pica-pau parecia completamente confuso. Estava de pé na recepção, perdido sobre o que estava acontecendo.

 _Recepção_.

Katsuki olhou para onde o ruivo estava. Como ele estava de pé e não sentado, havia um pequeno espaço - que era onde suas pernas deveriam ficar - disponível.

Parecia ser a única opção: Era pequeno e Pica-pau estava de pé ali, então era improvável que qualquer um fosse checar aquela área, ao passo que os vestiários seriam virados de cabeça para baixo para encontrá-lo.

Ele olhou para a garota de rosto redondo e vestido frufru. Ela era um problema. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que a garota não sabia mentir.

Seu milésimo de segundo passou e o elevador apitou, alertando ter chegado ao segundo andar. Sem tempo para elaborar um plano melhor, ele correu na direção da menina, puxando-a pelo braço.

" _Pica-pau_." Katsuki deslizava com Vestido frufru para debaixo da recepção, escondendo-se com ela no único canto disponível. "Você e seus amigos nunca nos viram."

Ele não viu, mas sabia que seu tom ameaçador tinha feito o ruivo engolir em seco.

 **. . .**

Eijirou estava um pouco mais do que aterrorizado.

 _Seguranças._ Ele tinha dito seguranças, certo? Eles tinham roubado algum lugar? A garota tinha cometido um erro e trazido eles até Bakugou Katsuki? "Bakugou Katsuki" era sequer um nome verdadeiro? Eijirou tinha acabado de se meter em algo extremamente complicado e que potencialmente ameaçava sua vida?

Pelo menos quinze horríveis possibilidades cruzavam sua mente quando o garoto loiro e a menina de vestido verde deslizaram para debaixo da recepção, próximo aos seus pés.

" _Pica-pau._ " Eijirou sabia que Bakugou estava falando com ele, e a voz que lhe era direcionada era ameaçadora. "Você e seus amigos nunca nos viram."

Ele não teve tempo de olhar para Kayama e Aizawa para confirmar que eles tinham escutado e que obedeceriam ao loiro, mas tinha plena certeza que o fariam. Aizawa era preguiçoso demais para se envolver em qualquer coisa complicada, e Kayama era o tipo de pessoa que desviava o olhar de qualquer situação difícil.

Agora dependia dele.

 **. . .**

Se arrependimento matasse, Uraraka Ochako estaria, muito provavelmente, morta.

Para a surpresa dela e de Katsuki, ela tinha conseguido encontrá-lo. Ele estava no segundo andar da academia All Might Gym.

A tecnologia e suas possibilidades nunca deixavam de impressioná-la. Ela nunca teria conseguido tal feito se não estivesse com seu celular.

Quando ela percebeu que Katsuki estava lá, socando um saco de boxe ao invés de uma pessoa, ela ficou genuinamente feliz por sentir que realmente o entendia. Ele era uma pessoa explosiva, mas lógica, exatamente como ela tinha deduzido.

A felicidade durou pouquíssimo, entretanto, pois logo ele estava gritando. Não com Bakugou Mitsuki, mas com ela. Ochako não tinha pensado como seria ter a raiva do loiro dirigida a si. Era algo que ela não tinha levado em conta.

Em questão de segundos a determinação de conversar com ele e explicar sua situação evaporou, sendo substituída por uma sensação de completa afobação.

Quando Katsuki mencionou _seguranças_ , ela quase morreu de choque. Nunca tinha pensado naquela possibilidade, que para ele era tão óbvia. Não tinha pensado porque não fazia parte do mundo dela. Seus pais mal tinham dinheiro para pagar um uber, imagine se teriam dinheiro para contratar _seguranças_.

Katsuki a estava acusando, completamente revoltado, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Qualquer chance de falar com ele tinha ido por água abaixo se ela tivesse sido realmente seguida. Ele não confiaria nela de maneira nenhuma. Para ele, ela seria simplesmente a garota burra que a mãe tinha mandado ele se casar com.

Céus, ele tinha a chamado de _cara redonda_. A cara dela não era tão redonda assim, era? E _mesmo que fosse_ , isso queria dizer que ele sequer se lembrava do nome dela?

Era certo de que ele já a odiava. Desde o início. Ochako se sentia completamente ingênua de ter pensado em se aliar a Katsuki.

Por isso, quando ele a puxou pelo braço sem dizer uma palavra, ela ficou tão surpresa que quase caiu no chão. Ela não entendeu ao certo qual era a estratégia que ele tinha em mente, mas entendeu que, para que o que quer que seja funcionasse, ele precisava que ela agisse de alguma maneira.

E ela definitivamente agiria, se fosse o necessário para ganhar a confiança dele.

 **. . .**

Eijirou tinha orgulho de si mesmo por sempre reagir do modo mais honesto às situações. Não gostava de aparentar fraqueza, mas admitia quando era, de fato, fraco. Não entendia como alguns caras se obrigavam a fingir para amaciar o próprio orgulho.

Por isso, não tinha vergonha alguma de admitir que estava extremamente nervoso enquanto a porta do elevador se abria.

De alguma forma ele tinha se metido numa situação que envolvia esconder duas pessoas de seguranças. Se eles eram terroristas ou foragidos da polícia, Eijirou não fazia ideia. Eles deviam ter mais ou menos a sua idade, então pelo menos ele esperava que não fosse algo tão grave.

Nunca fora bom em mentir, mas se preparou psicologicamente para fazê-lo. Em parte, porque meio que acreditava nos dois jovens que estava protegendo - mesmo não tendo motivo nenhum para isso -, e em parte porque estava com medo sobre o que ele podia se meter caso revelasse onde eles estavam.

 **. . .**

Vestido frufru estava tão claramente nervosa que Katsuki estava quase ficando nervoso junto com ela. Ele estava próximo o suficiente da garota para sentir sua respiração irregular, e ele podia jurar que conseguia até mesmo escutar seu coração acelerado.

Os dois estavam enfurnados no pequeno espaço debaixo da recepção, mal respirando e em silêncio. Katsuki estava grato que pelo menos ela tinha entendido que deveria ficar em silêncio, mas a ansiedade que emanava dela estava lhe tirando do sério.

À contragosto, fez um sinal de "calma" para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Eijirou começava a falar com sabe-deus-quem que sua mãe havia mandado:

"B-boa tarde, em que p-posso ajudá-lo?" A voz de Pica-pau tremeu tanto enquanto ele falava que Katsuki teve vontade de chutar sua canela. Será que não era apenas Vestido frufru que não sabia mentir, mas Pica-pau _também_?

Se sentia cercado de inúteis.

"Essa academia é nova?" A voz que respondeu a Pica-pau tinha um tom rude, e era grave. Katsuki não se abalou, pois era o que esperava: Um brutamontes pronto para levá-lo para casa. Típico de sua mãe.

A garota de cara redonda ao seu lado, por outro lado, pareceu ter tido a alma sugada.

Ele encostou o dedo indicador na boca, pedindo silêncio dela. A menina estava pálida, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ah. É... Estamos abertos h-há menos de uma semana." Pica-pau ainda parecia a beira de ter um ataque de nervos.

Eles iam ser pegos. Iam ser pegos e Katsuki seria arrastado para onde sua mãe estava. Meu deus, por que ele não tinha matado ela ainda? Velha filha da puta. Teria que ficar escutando um sermão que ele não queria ouvir, e sabe deus o quê mais. Teria que conversar sobre casamento.

Ah, mas nem fodendo. Ele se preparou para sair de debaixo da mesa. Tentaria correr dali. Era improvável que conseguisse, mas era melhor do que ser cercado naquele cubículo, sem nenhuma chance de escapar.

Vestido frufru lhe lançou um olhar assustado ao perceber seu movimento.

"Entendo…" O homem respondeu Pica-pau. Era agora. Era agora que ele perguntaria de Katsuki. Que Eijirou mentiria pateticamente e que ele seria encontrado. Ele precisava fugir. Rápido. O mais rápido possível. "Quanto é a mensalidade?"

Katsuki obrigou seu corpo a parar no meio do movimento de fuga. Ele franziu a testa.

"Depende do que você vai querer fazer." A voz de Pica-pau demonstrava surpresa. Ele tinha parado de gaguejar, "Mas aqui tenho um papel com os pacotes."

Katsuki escutou Eijirou remexer numa gaveta pouco acima de sua cabeça. Houveram alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Gostaria de inscrever eu e meus três filhos." O homem concluiu.

 _Não era um segurança._

Katsuki teve vontade de revirar os olhos. O _timing_ da chegada de Vestido Frufru com a do cara tinha sido tão perfeito que ele tinha tido certeza absoluta de que ela tinha sido seguida por um segurança. Mas ele estava errado.

Depois de alguns minutos - sufocantes no cubículo atrás da recepção -, o homem agradeceu e foi embora.

Assim que a porta do elevador fechou, Vestido frufru saiu em velocidade máxima de debaixo da recepção.

"Eu quase morri!" Exclamou. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela estava bem mais suada do que Katsuki se lembrava. "Eu quase morri!"

"No fim não era um segurança…" Pica-pau comentou, o alívio claro em sua voz. "E até que enfim conseguimos clientes, Kayama, Aizawa!"

Katsuki ouviu a comemoração dos companheiros de trabalho de Pica-pau enquanto saía de debaixo da recepção.

Ele olhou para Vestido frufru, que tinha uma das mãos no seio esquerdo e tentava controlar a respiração:

"É. Pelo visto você não foi seguida." Concluiu. "Por que você não disse isso de uma vez, caralho?" Reclamou.

Ela pareceu levemente surpresa por ele estar se dirigindo a ela.

"É que eu não fazia ideia do que você estava falando!" Ela respondeu, "Você falou de seguranças e perseguição e eu fiquei completamente perdida. Como eu ia saber?"

Katsuki revirou os olhos.

"Bom, agora que já resolvemos isso, você pode ir embora daqui."

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura:

"Não posso, não," Discordou "Eu vim falar com você. Fiquei meio nervosa antes, mas precisamos conversar, Bakugou- _kun_. É importante. Você me _deve_. Você me acusou injustamente de ter trazido seguranças até você! Você me deve uma."

"Espera." Pica-pau se meteu, "Vocês dois quase me mataram do coração, e podiam ter feito eu perder o meu emprego. Vocês me devem uma explicação."

Katsuki suspirou.

Tudo que ele queria era dar uns socos, só isso. Era tudo que ele tinha em mente quando saiu de casa.

Ao invés disso, tinha conseguido duas pestes que gastariam do seu precioso tempo.

Fechando os olhos e pedindo paciência para um deus que ele nem acreditava que existia, Katsuki bufou. Era melhor só acabar com aquilo de uma vez:

"Ótimo. Qual dos dois quer conversar primeiro?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear god, como é difícil escrever essa fic. Quer dizer, eu consegui até que escrever esse capítulo rápido (E começar o quinto). Mas aí eu não gostei do resultado e deixei ele parado por duas~três semanas. Aí hoje consegui mudar o que estava me incomodando com a ajuda de um amigo. Uah. E ele me deu a melhor dica que eu recebi nos últimos anos: Escrever a droga de um script! Eu sempre faço isso de planejar o começo e o fim da história, e me viro no meio. Aí é esse tipo de coisa que acontece.**

 **Enfim. Deu pro capítulo sair, então viva la vida! Agora é ver como eu vou me sair com o quinto. Vou tratar de fazer o script da fanfic antes.**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _26/11/2018._


	5. O Acordo

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 5. O Acordo**

Explicar toda a situação foi menos agradável do que Katsuki esperava. Ter que lembrar de todos os acontecimentos desagradáveis que lhe tinham acontecido não foi feliz. Ele sentia que aquele dia estava demorando _muito_ para passar.

Depois de todas as apresentações e pedidos exagerados de desculpa por parte de Cara Redonda - ela se inclinava para todo mundo, pedindo perdão como se tivesse cometido um crime por ter causado uma mera confusãozinha - tinham finalmente sentado e parado para conversar.

Como Katsuki não queria que todo mundo soubesse tudo da sua vida, eles foram para uma das salas da academia, um lugar privado. Os colegas de trabalho de Pica-pau pareceram gratos por eles deixá-los em paz.

Os três jovens sentaram-se em bicicletas, Katsuki de frente para as duas pragas; Pica-pau e Cara Redonda um do lado do outro, encarando-o.

Vestido frufru tentara ser a primeira a falar - parecia que tinha algo _extremamente_ importante para dizer, pela forma exasperada como mexia as mãos -, mas não conseguira soltar uma frase sem que Pica-pau a interrompesse com perguntas. Assim, foi preciso que o loiro explicasse toda a situação para que ela finalmente pudesse dizer o que quer que fosse.

Sim, o loiro. Vestido frufru tinha dito algo sobre "Querer entender o seu lado da situação" ou "Seus sentimentos" ou qualquer merda assim, e fizera com que Katsuki contasse a situação através de seu ponto de vista.

O jovem explosivo tentou ser o mais breve possível, dizendo simplesmente que sua mãe era uma megera que tinha escolhido Vestido Frufru para destruir sua vida. Isso não foi o suficiente, entretanto, e ele logo precisou entrar em detalhes. Estava irritado, mas conteve todo o seu ódio esperando que, assim que terminasse de explicar toda a merda, pudesse voltar à sua vida e ignorar as duas pragas que lhe aporrinhavam.

Enquanto Katsuki falava, o ar condicionado batia diretamente em sua nuca. Geralmente seria algo que o deixaria ainda mais irritado, mas depois de suar como um desgraçado ao se espremer com Vestido frufru no espaço microscópico abaixo da recepção, a sensação era boa.

Foi, provavelmente, o único motivo pelo qual ele não teve um ataque de nervos com as perguntas pessoais que o bombardearam enquanto ele falava:

"Mas a sua mãe não deixava você competir, então?" Era Pica-pau quem perguntava, a maioria das vezes. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos espetados. Vestido frufru parecia gostar de ver Katsuki num monólogo, e lhe encarava com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"Não." Ele respondeu, simplesmente. Não queria falar sobre como precisaria da assinatura dos pais para fazer qualquer coisa por ser menor de idade na época, nem como foi pego todas as vezes em que tentou forjá-las.

"E agora ela está dizendo que deixa você fazer as suas coisas se você se _casar_?" Pica-pau franziu a testa. "Família estranha."

Bem, ele pensou, pelo menos alguém entendia.

Terminada toda a explicação, Katsuki fitou Vestido frufru.

"E você, o que quer?" Perguntou.

"Pedir desculpas, primeiramente." Ela disse, "Por aceitar um pedido de casamento não feito por você, sem conhecer você, sem explicar o que estava acontecendo, sem me preocupar com como você se sentiria."

"Se a desgraçada da minha mãe não estivesse me ameaçando, eu estaria pouco me fodendo, honestamente." Ele respondeu, "Não ia casar com você nem a pau."

Katsuki tinha falado daquele jeito de propósito, querendo afetá-la. Ela merecia, com aquele rostinho fofo e rechonchudo, aquelas bochechas vermelhas, se metendo onde não devia, entrando na sua vida sem pedir permissão. Mas Vestido frufru nem piscou.

"Eu sei." Respondeu, "É óbvio. Eu também não me casaria se não _precisasse_. E é disso que eu vim falar."

"Ah, os seus problemas financeiros sem solução." Ele debochou. Percebeu que Pica-pau olhava de um para o outro. A situação não dizia respeito a ele, e agora que já sabia de toda a história, estava completamente deslocado. Tinha perdido a deixa para ir embora.

"É, meus problemas financeiros." Ela continuava inabalada. Katsuki tinha vontade de sacudi-la. _Eu estou te ofendendo e te atacando, você não vai reagir?_

"Primeiro eu quero saber: Como você me encontrou? Se você não estava me seguindo, como?" Ele apertou os olhos para ela, desconfiado.

Ela piscou como se a pergunta fosse inesperada.

"Ah… Eu só procurei academias próximas no Google e achei essa. Pensei que você pudesse estar aqui e vim dar uma olhada…" Explicou.

" _Sério_?" Debochou de novo. Duvidava que essa fosse a verdade.

A expressão de Vestido frufru era séria, entretanto:

"Eu sabia que sua academia tinha sido trancada, e que você tinha saído de casa por causa disso. Imaginei que você estivesse numa academia. Essa era a única próxima, então pensei que não custava nada dar uma olhada."

Ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa que pudesse ofendê-la, mas ela prosseguiu:

"O que eu quero que você entenda é que eu não quero ser sua inimiga: Eu não te segui e eu não tenho o menor interesse em dizer para sua mãe que você está aqui. Eu _juro_ , Bakugou- _kun_. Eu não imaginava que você fosse ficar daquele jeito, bravo daquele jeito. Eu não sei o que eu esperava também. Mas agora eu quero conversar com você para ver se conseguimos resolver um jeito de sair dessa situação juntos. "

Katsuki não sabia se ria debochadamente para ela ou não. Por fim, resolveu argumentar com a garota:

"Se você simplesmente cancelar essa merda toda, tudo está resolvido." Respondeu. Pica-pau estava com os braços cruzados, apenas observando a tensão entre os dois.

"Eu não _posso_." Vestido frufru disse.

Katsuki balançou a cabeça:

"Então encher o meu saco vale a pena se envolver dinheiro. Pra esse seu rostinho de anjo, você é bem filha da puta."

As bochechas dela, naturalmente vermelhas, adquiriram um tom ainda mais intenso. Ele tinha conseguido afetá-la. Começou a abrir um sorriso, mas Pica-pau interrompeu seu momento vitorioso, parecendo ter criado coragem para se meter:

"Cara, você não escutou o que ela tem a dizer." Disse, olhando para Katsuki como se estivesse decepcionado. "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e a situação parece uma droga, mas você podia escutá-la."

Katsuki olhou para ele. Por que estava recebendo conselhos de um estranho? Qual era o problema das pessoas?

Quando voltou a olhar para Cara Redonda, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Katsuki fechou o sorriso que estava em seu rosto, sentindo-se culpado de repente, como se tivesse colocado força demais em um objeto e o quebrado.

"Fácil para você falar" A voz dela estava embargada, "quando você é privilegiado, Bakugou- _kun_. Vivendo naquela mansão cheia de empregados, tendo uma academia particular... Meus pais mal estão conseguindo manter a nossa casa."

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo.

"Babaquice," Ele murmurou, infantilmente. _Sabia_ que o que ela estava falando tinha lógica, mas ainda achava tudo extremamente imbecil. Por que sua mãe não podia simplesmente ajudá-los sem querer foder com a sua vida? Por que era tão importante para ela que ele fosse exatamente do jeito que ela queria? Filha da puta.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Vestido frufru prosseguiu:

"Eu não _achei_ que sua mãe fosse fazer essas coisas. Achei que fosse, sei lá... Não sei o que eu pensei. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta." As lágrimas em seus olhos não tinham escorrido. Ela estava focada em não chorar. "Minha mãe estava falando com Mitsuki- _san_ sobre a dificuldade de dinheiro, e essa proposta idiota surgiu de alguma maneira. Como se vivêssemos no século XV."

Ela fungou, então prosseguiu:

"Eu não me importei, só quero ajudar os meus pais. Não quero que a nossa empresa vá a falência, não quero que nós percamos a casa. Minha mãe tem hérnias de disco, sabia? E tendinite. De tanto trabalhar num escritório. Eu só quero dar uma vida melhor pra ela e-"

Agora ela estava chorando. Mesmo que mal se conhecessem, Pica-pau inclinou-se na direção da bicicleta dela e passou o braço sobre seus ombros. Vestido frufru permitiu, mas enxugava o rosto compulsivamente, como se não quisesse ser vista chorando.

O ruivo lançou um olhar de reprovação a Katsuki, mas o loiro o ignorou. Como ele tinha se tornado o vilão naquela situação?

Menos de vinte segundos depois, a garota já tinha se recomposto. Pica-pau tirou o braço de seu ombro.

"Mas eu fiquei pensando, depois de ver você. Se o que eu estava fazendo era certo ou não." Continuou ela, de olhos vermelhos, "Mas é minha única chance de ajudar meus pais imediatamente, então eu não ligo se é certo ou não, ainda que seja egoísta."

Ele não conseguia simpatizar com a causa dela se aquilo literalmente arruinaria sua vida inteira. Estava prestes a dizer isso, mas mais uma vez, ela falou antes que ele pudesse:

"Então, eu quero ser sua aliada. Fingir que você está mudando quando você não está, manipular sua mãe, tirar dinheiro dela se precisar - eu não me importo. Eu quero ajudar meus pais, mas também quero ajudar você. Eu decidi isso."

Katsuki demorou alguns segundos para processar o que ela tinha falado.

"Você está dizendo para nos casarmos. Para eu fingir que estou fazendo o que eles querem, ou algo do tipo, pra que você ganhe o seu dinheiro, e eu ganhe minha liberdade pra fazer o que bem entender?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava um plano como aquele de Vestido frufru.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, olhos castanhos sérios e determinados.

"Eu sei que provavelmente fere o seu orgulho, mas eu acho que você deveria deixar isso de lado e se... Aproveitar dos seus pais." Falou, meio hesitante, "Eu vi como você age, e eles não gostam. Você pode fazer o que eles querem dessa vez. Fingir ser bonzinho, deixar sua mãe baixar a guarda."

" _Casando_." Katsuki falou, como se ela fosse louca.

Pica-pau foi quem o respondeu, e parecia estar claramente do lado de Cara Redonda em tudo:

" _Imagine_ quando sua mãe perceber que você a enganou o tempo todo," Ele parecia animado, como se estivesse torcendo para o final feliz de um personagem numa novela, "Que você e Uraraka- _san_ não tem nada, que você continua o mesmo e que só a enganou para fazer suas coisas sem ninguém enchendo seu saco."

" _Me casando_." Ele repetiu.

"Eu assino o papel de divórcio quando você quiser!" Vestido frufru disse, irritada por ele estar se preocupando com o que para ela eram meros detalhes, "Também não estou animada pra me casar aos dezoito anos, mas se é isso que é necessário para ajudar os meus pais e te ajudar, eu não me importo."

Katsuki olhou para Cara Redonda, que parecia muito séria em tudo que dizia.

"E o que fazemos com as testemunhas?" Ele estava começando a considerar a possibilidade. Foda-se que ele estaria casado, certo? Seria um casamento de mentirinha para foder com a vida da sua mãe e salvar a dele. "Cabelo espetado aqui, e aqueles dois lá atrás."

"Eles não fazem ideia do que aconteceu" Ela respondeu, depois olhou para Pica-pau. "Quer dizer, Kayama- _san_ e Aizawa- _san_ não..."

Vestido frufru pareceu perceber que tinha acabado de contar um plano quase criminoso na frente de alguém que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ela franziu a testa para Pica-pau, que agora subitamente tinha se tornado um obstáculo. Katsuki analisou-o também, esperando uma reação.

O ruivo pareceu ofendido:

"Ei! Eu nunca contaria-" Antes que pudesse terminar, Vestido frufru arregalou os olhos e segurou as mãos dele, tão rápido que o ruivo se assustou. Parecia que alguma ideia tinha acabado de pipocar em sua cabeça.

"Espera, espera! Você pode fingir ser o novo melhor amigo de Bakugou- _kun_. Mitsuki- _san_ estava dizendo como ele não tem nenhum amigo, como isso é um sinal de que ele é uma péssima pessoa-" Ela se interrompeu ao lembrar que Katsuki estava ali, "Enfim! Você pode fingir ser o amigo dele. E pagamos você por isso, claro. Não pagamos?"

Katsuki deu de ombros para ela, que lhe olhava ansiosa.

"Se vamos ter o trabalho de nos casar pra fazer essa merda, então é bom fazermos direito."

Pica-pau estava piscando, claramente confuso por agora não apenas estar sabendo de toda a confusão, mas por estar prestes a fazer parte dela.

"Bom..." Ele começou, falando cada palavra com bastante calma. "Eu não ligo de fazer isso... Fingir e tudo mais."

Cara Redonda fitou Katsuki:

"Então é isso? Vamos nos casar?"

Katsuki pensou em casar com uma garota que era seu completo oposto e em fingir que um cara que ele mal conhecia era seu melhor amigo. Depois, pensou em enganar e roubar seus pais. Sua mãe, em particular. Em mentir para ela. Em vê-la acreditar nele, achando que ele estava na palma de sua mão - quando não estava.

Ele sorriu, e soube que o sorriso era assustador pelas expressões com que Pica-pau e Vestido frufru o encaravam.

"Pode acreditar que vamos."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero do fundo do coração que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom. Demorou bastante pra ele sair, e existiram três versões e meia dele. Só hoje consegui finalmente sentar, rever tudo e escrever. Ele é um daqueles capítulos bem importantes para o plot, então estou bem ansiosa sobre ele, e aceito opiniões.**

 **Enfim. Finalmente os nossos amados três estão juntos e metidos na mesma confusão. Será que alguém vai se apaixonar no meio desse fingimento todo? E será que o fingimento vai dar certo? Ochako e Bakugou vão casar, porra! *Gritinhos***


	6. Guerra

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 6. Guerra**

Katsuki Bakugou tinha um atípico sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhava de volta para sua residência.

Vestido frufru tinha lhe feito a proposta de seus sonhos, uma que lhe livraria da sua mãe. Era só concordar com a droga do casamento. Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso? Por que ele sequer pensou que teria que gostar dela ou qualquer merda assim para se casar?

Ele balançava a cabeça. Como tinha sido _burro_. Era tão simples. Bastava concordar em casar! Podiam se divorciar a qualquer momento. Eles fariam a mãe dele de idiota. Nada podia ser melhor do que aquilo.

Toda a raiva que ele sentira mais cedo tinha se dissipado. Os socos que tinha dado tinham ajudado, e o acordo tinha solucionado seus problemas. Estava em seu melhor humor.

É claro que, assim que passou pelo portão da mansão dos Bakugou, imediatamente lembrou-se dos gritos e encheção de saco da mãe, e seu sorriso fechou. Era melhor assim, de qualquer maneira. Não queria que Mitsuki pensasse que ele estivesse feliz com o casamento. Provavelmente faria com que ela o cancelasse. Ela gostava de vê-lo o mais miserável possível, afinal.

Depois de passar pelo imenso jardim da família dos Bakugou, onde vaga-lumes transitavam na escuridão, alcançou a porta de entrada de sua casa. O sol tinha se posto há apenas alguns minutos, e os empregados ainda não haviam ligado as luzes externas. Ele empurrou a gigantesca porta com força, e deixou um sorriso debochado escapar ao perceber que ela estava aberta. Tinham o visto chegando pelas câmeras.

De pé no salão de entrada da casa, exatamente como ele esperava, estavam Bakugou Mitsuki - mãos na cintura, olhar de raiva - e Bakugou Masaru - desajeitado como sempre.

Foi o homem quem falou primeiro:

"Katsuki! Meu filho, estávamos tão preocupados! Por onde você andou? Você está bem?"

Mas Katsuki não estava interessado em seu pai ou em sua preocupação.

Encarou a mãe.

Bakugou Mitsuki tinha uma expressão severa no rosto. Diferente do pai, que estava nitidamente aliviado, ela parecia puramente irritada.

"Katsuki. Você resolveu nos dar a honra da sua presença. Por que voltou? Não achou confortável dormir na rua?"

O tom ácido da mãe era previsível. Mesmo quando Katsuki era mais novo, Mitsuki sempre parecia ficar com raiva quando ele desaparecia de sua visão. Foi um dos motivos de ele ser tão bom em não ser encontrado.

"Preferi dormir na _minha_ casa." Ele respondeu, irritado. Não era bom em lidar com as provocações da mãe. Ninguém conseguia lhe tirar do sério como ela.

O olhar de Mitsuki foi para as mãos dele.

"E você saiu por aí socando pessoas de novo?" O lábio inferior dela tremia agora. Ela provavelmente se perguntava _quem_ ele tinha socado, e como aquilo afetaria a família.

Katsuki exibiu um sorriso, apenas para provocá-la. Olhou para as mãos com sangue seco, de quando ele tinha socado o saco de boxe sem luvas. Analisou os cortes espalhados nelas com divertimento nos olhos.

Então, estendeu a mão direita:

"Minha chave." Falou. Não era um momento para discutir e xingá-la. Ele não _precisava_. Faria sua mãe bancar sua carreira e sair de seu caminho. Ele não tinha que perder tempo com gritarias inúteis. "Eu resolvi que vou casar, então quero minha chave."

Mitsuki franziu a testa, depois riu.

"Esse é mais um dos seus jogui-"

Katsuki não estava mais com paciência para conversar ou provocá-la, entretanto. Tinha passado horas com raiva, socando um saco de pancadas; tinha se escondido de seguranças imaginários; tinha até mesmo feito uma garota chorar. Seu dia tinha sido longo, e, agora que percebera que discutir seria uma perda de tempo, ele só queria uma coisa:

"A chave do meu quarto." Ele repetiu, simplesmente, dessa vez interrompendo a mãe. "Você pode ligar para a menina e perguntar. Eu a encontrei e conversei com ela. Está decidido. Agora, minha chave."

Era _bom_ estar no controle. Katsuki apreciou o desconforto da mãe e o olhar confuso que o pai lançava para ele. Os dois pareciam completamente desajeitados com a inesperada resposta que ele tinha lhes trazido, e isso fazia com que ele se sentisse imensamente bem.

Mitsuki arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E você pode me explicar como você chegou nessa conclusão? Depois de sair daqui batendo portas e quase matando os empregados do coração? Depois de me fazer colocar Deus e o mundo atrás de você?"

Katsuki tinha a explicação na ponta da língua:

"Você é incapaz de entender, _mãe_ , mas eu gosto de lutar. Gosto o suficiente para casar, se for para você parar de se meter na minha vida."

Mitsuki crispou os lábios.

"Eu posso ligar e checar, não é? Se você estiver mentindo, não espere dormir na sua cama essa noite."

Então, numa fútil tentativa de puxar o tapete de debaixo de seus pés, Bakugou Mitsuki sacou o telefone.

Katsuki meramente cruzou os braços, entediado.

"Sara? Oi, querida. Sou eu-" Houve uma pausa. Mitsuki arregalou os olhos. "O quê? Ochako- _chan_ disse?"

Provido de um olhar cansado, Katsuki estendeu a mão mais uma vez.

Com Uraraka Sara tagarelando em seu ouvido e um olhar profundo e indescritível no rosto, Mitsuki sacou as chaves do bolso das calças sociais que usava, e as depositou na sangrenta mão do filho.

Enquanto subia as escadas na direção do seu quarto, Katsuki voltou a sorrir.

 **. . .**

Ochako encostava e desencostava os dedos das mãos freneticamente. Era um hábito que ela tinha quando estava nervosa, como agora.

O ônibus que estava com seus pais, voltando para casa, balançava. O sol estava começando a se pôr, mas ainda estava abafado.

Ochako tinha se despedido de Kirishima e Katsuki depressa. Seus pais tinham ligado, avisando que era hora de ir embora, e os três jovens mal puderam conversar sobre toda a farsa de casamento e amizade que Ochako tinha proposto.

Ela não tivera tempo para desistir da ideia ou repensá-la: Estava feito.

Não era algo ruim, ela sabia. Ela precisava do dinheiro; Katsuki precisava da liberdade; Kirishima estava no lugar certo na hora certa. Era algo positivo, benéfico para os três.

Mas ela, agora, quase se arrependia.

Enquanto batucava os dedos uns nos outros insistentemente, pensava na face irritada de Bakugou Mitsuki. Ochako não tinha a menor vontade de ter todo aquele ódio direcionado para si.

 _Bem_... _não é como se fôssemos roubá-la ou qualquer coisa assim,_ ela tentava se acalmar, _só vamos enganá-la um pouquinho. Ela queria que Katsuki se casasse de qualquer jeito, certo? Então vamos casar, como ela quer. Ela só esperava que estivesse casando ele com uma moça adorável, e não com uma duas caras que estaria cooperando com o filho dela._

Ela respirou fundo.

 _Não tem como ela_ saber _! Ela esperava que eu mudasse o filho dela, se eu não conseguir mudar, não tenho nada com isso. O plano de casamento dela tinha falhas em primeiro lugar. Eu… Nós… Só nos aproveitamos das falhas. Certo?_

Balançou a cabeça, mais uma vez imaginando Mitsuki furiosa. Katsuki já tinha lhe deixado sem palavras ao gritar com ela mais cedo. Ochako não sabia ao certo se era o Bakugou-filho ou a Bakugou-mãe que a assustava mais.

"Ochako?"

Mordeu o lábio inferior. _Como o Masaru-san sobrevive no meio daqueles dois?_

"Querida, está tudo bem?"

Saindo de seus devaneios com um susto, Ochako encarou a mãe, que lhe tocava o ombro com carinho e preocupação.

"Ah!" A garota forçou um sorriso. "Sim! Sim! Só estava pensando!"

Sabia que tinha mentido pessimamente, e os lábios crispados da mãe só confirmaram seu palpite.

"Querida, você sabe que pode desistir de toda essa coisa de casamento, certo? Desde que você voltou, você não disse uma palavra. Eu estou preocupada."

"Não é isso!" Ochako respondeu.

"Claro que é. Eu conheço você. Você não quer isso, quer?" Ela acariciou o ombro da filha. "Era só uma ideia, de qualquer maneira. Para Mitsuki também. Para todos nós, querida. Nós amamos vocês, e achamos que pudesse ser o melhor para o futuro das duas famílias-"

Ochako olhou para a mãe, sem escutá-la. O sorriso bondoso no rosto, as bochechas vermelhas idênticas às suas. Ela parecia cansada. Tão, tão cansada.

De repente, Ochako não teve mais dúvidas. Não tinha contado à mãe ainda, mas era hora.

"Mãe. Não é isso, de verdade. Eu… Eu encontrei com Bakugou-kun, ahn, Katsuki-kun. E nós resolvemos… Concordar em casar. Ele é rebelde, mas eu sinto que posso mudá-lo! E conseguir o dinheiro que a gente precisa! É meio maluco, mas pode ser a coisa certa a se fazer. Não é uma chance qualquer e-"

Uraraka Sara desatou a chorar.

"Você é a filha mais maravilhosa!"

Ochako sorriu. Não sabia dizer se era um sorriso forçado ou não. Do fundo do ônibus, onde tinha conseguido um lugar, seu pai veio correndo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Vendo sua mãe chorar e seu pai completamente desesperado, perguntando o que tinha acontecido, os olhos de Ochako se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela estava fazendo tudo isso por eles dois.

 **. . .**

Eijirou estava deitado em sua cama. Pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido durante o dia. Nas loucuras pelas quais tinha passado. Em Bakugou Katsuki e em Uraraka Ochako.

Tinha conseguido pegar o número de telefone dos dois, e encarava o perfil de ambos há horas, enquanto ponderava. A foto de perfil de Uraraka era uma flor de cerejeira; a de Bakugou, um skate quebrado ao meio.

Era estranho ver duas personalidades como aquelas juntas.

"E ainda assim, foi Uraraka-san, e não o Bakugou, que sugeriu o plano." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, rindo.

Nesse momento, seu celular vibrou.

Piscando para a tela, Eijirou viu que Uraraka tinha acabado de colocá-lo em um grupo com ela e Bakugou, e que estava digitando nele.

 **Uravity :**

 _Oi! Resolvi criar um grupo para mantermos contato (Lembrem de colocar numa pasta oculta ou algo assim)._

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _Pra quê essa merda?_

 **Uravity :**

 _Para o caso de precisarmos falar sobre algo importante. Combinar algumas coisas na época do casamento, etc._

 **Red Riot:**

 _E eu?_

 **Uravity :**

 _Sair com o Bakugou-kun algum dia, ir na casa dele, sei lá. Pra parecer que eu estou sendo uma boa influência._

 _..._

 **King Explosion Murder** :

 _Ah, foda-se._ _Façam o que vocês quiserem._

Eijirou riu.

Tinha conhecido duas pessoas interessantes. Por mais estranhos que as coisas fossem, sentia que tudo aquilo tinha potencial para ser divertido.

 **. . .**

Katsuki acordou com os raios de sol em seus olhos.

Ele não era burro o bastante para esquecer as cortinas abertas, então, assim que abriu os olhos, já sabia pelo que esperar.

"Katsuki! Isso são horas, cacete? São 10 da manhã!"

Bakugou Mitsuki sendo insuportável como sempre.

Mas agora Katsuki tinha uma carta na manga para fazê-la calar a boca, e não hesitou em usá-la:

"Eu vou casar como você quer, será que você não pode me deixar em paz por um segundo?" Xingou alguns palavrões contra o travesseiro.

"Não seja bobo, Katsuki. Eu estou de bom humor, e você não vai estragá-lo. Vamos, vamos, você precisa se vestir. Logo Ochako- _chan_ estará aqui!"

Katsuki voltou-se para ela, sem entender.

"Café da manhã, Katsuki! Em família! Vocês precisam se conhecer, certo? Ou você quer se casar como se vivêssemos no século 15? Pelo amor de deus."

Ele franziu a testa.

"Estou feliz assim. Ela parece legal, vamos casar, etc, etc." Ele bufou, voltando a fechar os olhos. "Agora me deixa dormir, velha."

Ele sentiu a cama afundar. Bufou. Sua mãe tinha se sentado para perturbá-lo mais um pouco.

"Velha-"

"Katsuki." Ela interrompeu, " _Você acha que eu sou idiota?_ "

Ele abriu os olhos. Sua mãe estava com a cabeça levemente inclinada, e o encarava quase que com desdém. A animação tinha sumido de sua voz.

"Eu sei o que você quer fazer, e não vai funcionar. Você realmente pensou que eu cairia nessa tão fácil, _filho_?" Ela fitou suas unhas minuciosamente pintadas. Suspirou. Depois, tornou a olhar para ele. "A partir de agora você vai em todos os encontros de família, e em encontros com Ochako- _chan_. Isto é, se você realmente quiser seguir em frente com essa coisa de luta."

As veias da testa de Katsuki saltaram.

"Eu vou casar, isso não é o suficiente, caralho?" Ele praticamente rugiu.

"Não se você se manter longe da Ochako- _chan_ e usar o acordo em seu favor. _Não pense que eu vou cair nos seus planinhos idiotas._ "

Ele a encarava com os olhos arregalados de ódio. Mitsuki o obrigaria a _passar tempo_ com Vestido frufru. A perder tempo que ele poderia estar treinando alimentando aquela farsa de casamento.

"Estarei esperando por você lá embaixo." A mãe disse simplesmente, no mesmo tom animado de antes.

Katsuki rangeu os dentes, observando a mãe sair vitoriosa do quarto. Ele tinha vontade de destruir a mansão inteira. Levantou-se e arrancou as cobertas de cima de si com ódio, atirando-as no chão.

Então, antes que pudesse cometer um homicídio, as palavras de Vestido frufru vieram à sua mente: " _Você pode fazer o que eles querem dessa vez. Fingir ser bonzinho, deixar sua mãe baixar a guarda._ "

Ele parou.

Mitsuki podia conhecê-lo o suficiente para saber que ele tentaria sabotar o plano perfeito dela, mas não conhecia Vestido frufru. Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça que a menina tinha se aliado a ele.

Agarrou uma blusa preta no armário.

Seria _ele_ a ganhar aquela guerra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como sempre, desculpem a demora (rs). Achei que esse capítulo fosse ser um dos fáceis, mas acabou não sendo. Agora já tenho 20 páginas de coisas que escrevi e que acabei não usando, pqp. Espero que tenha alguma coisa naquele meio que dê pra usar nos próximos capítulos.**

 **** **Enfim! Espero que gostem do capítulo ( ). Os próximos devem ser mais fáceis de escrever (amém).**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _18/03/2019._


	7. Pequena Mentira

**Capítulo 7. Pequena Mentira**

Ochako suspirou. Quase não usava vestidos - os odiava -, mas tinha que fazê-lo sempre que ia para a casa dos Bakugou. Rímel também era essencial, assim como todo o resto da maquiagem. Sabia, pelo modo como seus pais se vestiam, que deveria manter o traje esporte fino sempre que fosse à mansão de Katsuki.

O que, é claro, acontecia novamente aquela manhã.

Duas horas antes sua mãe tinha lhe acordado, balançando levemente seu ombro, para dizer que Bakugou Mitsuki tinha ligado e anunciado um café da manhã comemorativo.

Ainda com os olhos grudando de sono, Ochako sacou o celular.

 **Uravity :**

 _Café da manhã comemorativo, Bakugou-kun…_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Bom dia, Uraraka-san, Bakugou-kun!  
Café da manhã comemorativo?_

 **Uravity :**

 _Bom dia, Kirishima-kun~_

 _É. Pelo… Casamento._

 **Red Riot:**

 _Tenso._

 **Uravity :**

 _Bom… Pelo menos vai ter comida haha_

 _Bakugou-kun? Tá acordado?  
Preciso falar com você._

Sem receber uma resposta de Katsuki, a garota partiu para seu banho. O garoto não ficaria feliz ao acordar e descobrir que eles teriam que ir em um café da manhã "em família".

Com a amizade de anos de Sara e Mitsuki, era óbvio que elas iriam querer se reunir com frequência com toda a coisa do casamento, mas Ochako não imaginava que as reuniões fossem começar tão cedo. Fazia sentido, entretanto: Ela e Katsuki tinham acabado de concordar em unificar as famílias, afinal.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que Ochako tentava dizer para si mesma repetidamente.

Enquanto vestia-se e passava sua maquiagem, a garota tentava inutilmente afastar o pensamento de que algo tivesse dado errado. Teria Mitsuki descoberto que ela era uma víbora trabalhando com o filho dela para enganá-la? Ochako tinha medo de ter sua cabeça arrancada por tal insolência.

Foi apenas no ônibus à caminho da casa dos Bakugou, enquanto se remexia desconfortável com o vestido que vestia, que o celular vibrou. E, para seu desespero, a primeira mensagem do dia de Katsuki confirmava seus medos:

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _A filha da puta sabe que eu tenho algum plano._

Ochako teve vontade de sinalizar que ia descer e sair correndo de volta para sua casa. Mas Kirishima foi mais rápido digitando do que seus impulsos covardes de descer do ônibus:

 **Red Riot:**

 _Sua mãe?_

 _Sua mãe descobriu sobre o acordo?!_

 _Eu vou ser preso?_

 _Eu vou ser demitido?!_

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _Cala a boca.  
_ _Ela nem sabe que você existe, porra._

 _Ela sabe que_ _ **eu**_ _estou planejando alguma coisa. Duvido que imagine que qualquer um de vocês tenha algo a ver com isso. A megera só não confia em mim. Ela não é um gênio do mal, mas também não é burra._

 **Red Riot:**

 _Ufa._

 **King Explosion Murder:**

" _Ufa" o caralho._

 _Ela vai fazer questão de foder a minha vida._

Um pouco mais calma por Mitsuki não estar em sua cola, Ochako começou a digitar.

 **Uravity :**

 _O que ela disse pra você?_

Antes que pudesse ver a resposta do garoto, entretanto, sua mãe lhe cutucou para avisar que precisavam descer, e Ochako guardou o celular no sutiã.

Teria de falar com Katsuki ao vivo.

 **. . .**

Eijirou estava a caminho do trabalho, balançando no ônibus lotado das oito e tantas da manhã, quando seu celular vibrou. Assim como na noite anterior, a notificação vinha do grupo com Bakugou e Uraraka - que ele já percebia que seria usado com mais frequência do que tinha sido o planejado.

Não que ele se importasse, entretanto. Estava feliz de fazer novos amigos. O fato da foto de perfil de Bakugou ser um skate também lhe dava esperança de que o garoto soubesse andar. Seria legal ter uma companhia, caso ele realmente soubesse. Os garotos da pista que ele ia não gostavam muito dele por ele ser gay.

 _Ah_ , ele percebeu de repente. _Eu nem disse a eles que sou gay._

Não que fosse de seu hábito gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo qual era sua orientação sexual, mas não podia ter certeza de que Uraraka e Bakugou o tratariam do mesmo jeito depois que soubessem. Talvez fossem ser como os garotos da pista de skate… Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que não seriam.

Os pensamentos sobre sua sexualidade foram guardados assim que abriu o chat e leu a mensagem que Bakugou mandara. Seu corpo inteiro gelou.

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _A filha da puta sabe que eu tenho algum plano._

Eijirou tinha conhecido o suficiente de Bakugou para saber que "filha da puta" era a mesma coisa que "mãe". O que queria dizer que uma socialite talvez soubesse que Eijirou estava envolvido em um plano que, dentre muitas coisas, envolvia roubar dinheiro dela.

O coração do menino acelerou enquanto ele digitava perguntas exasperadas:

 **Red Riot:**

 _Sua mãe?_

 _Sua mãe descobriu sobre o acordo?!_

 _Eu vou ser preso?_

 _Eu vou ser demitido?!_

Tinha sido tão difícil conseguir um maldito emprego, e agora, quando finalmente o tinha conseguido, iriam descobrir que ele estava envolvido em um plano de falso casamento para enganar uma milionária. Além de ser péssimo para seu currículo e possíveis futuras recomendações, talvez também afetasse Kaminari. Como ele podia ter sido tão estúpido?

Mas as mensagens seguintes de Bakugou, que explicavam a situação, não envolviam prisão ou perda de emprego. Ele digitou um "Ufa" e tornou a guardar o celular no bolso da calça jeans.

Estava tudo bem, afinal. Ele tinha se desesperado à toa, como sempre fazia.

Respirou fundo.

Ele tinha concordado em fingir ser amigo de Bakugou: Aquilo não era um crime. Tinham lhe oferecido dinheiro para fazê-lo, de fato, mas Eijirou já tinha pensado sobre o assunto, e não concordaria. Estava trabalhando para conseguir seu próprio dinheiro; não precisava daquilo. Alcançaria seus sonhos através do próprio esforço.

 **. . .**

Katsuki usava seus trajes usuais quando desceu a escada para o "café da manhã em família" que sua mãe tinha inventado.

Já tinha dito para Vestido frufru que Mitsuki tinha proposto que os dois fossem a encontros, mas a garota não tinha respondido - duvidava que ela sequer tivesse visto sua mensagem. A comunicação deles não estava das melhores.

Ele lembrava-se agora que Vestido frufru não tinha lhe dito _como_ contara aos pais que ele tinha concordado com ela sobre o casamento. Ela teria contado a verdade e omitido o acordo? Inventado algo completamente novo? Ele não tinha como saber. Não tinha como saber porque a idiota tinha esquecido de lhe dizer, e ele, outro idiota, tinha esquecido de perguntar.

De qualquer maneira, não era tão importante. Ele deixaria as coisas com ela. Omitir, mentir, ficar calado e emburrado faziam parte de sua personalidade. Independente do que fizesse, não seria estranho. Nada daria pistas para o acordo deles.

Os pais de Katsuki lhe esperavam na familiar sala de espera da residência, sentados no sofá de três lugares. O lugar do meio tinha sido guardado para ele.

Bufou. Detestava como faziam questão de bancar a família feliz. Parecia que estavam constantemente posando para fotos.

"Bom dia, filho." O pai cumprimentou.

Sua mãe, por outro lado, deu uma olhada em suas roupas, revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar na direção da porta de entrada da casa. Desta vez, diferente do dia anterior, realmente não falou nada.

Katsuki cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede, se recusando a sentar-se com seus progenitores. Pode ver os ombros da mãe subindo numa tentativa de respirar fundo. Ela devia estar tentando manter o tal "bom humor" que havia mencionado mais cedo.

Ele estava levemente tentado a destruí-lo.

Antes que pudesse a campainha soou e, meio segundo depois, um dos empregados abria a porta da frente da casa, revelando os três membros da família Uraraka.

"Uraraka- _chan_ , Ochako- _chan_!" Mitsuki levantou-se com um sorriso, "Mathias! Bem-vindos, queridos! Como é bom ver vocês de novo."

Katsuki fitou Vestido frufru que, como no dia anterior, trajava outro de seus vestidos. Rosa desta vez, o tom era quase o mesmo de suas bochechas. Ele se perguntou se ela não tinha roupas que não fossem vestidos frufrus. Ou se havia algum momento em que ela não se parecesse com uma princesa da Disney.

"Eu fiquei tão feliz de saber que nossos filhos resolveram concordar com o casamento!" Mitsuki sorriu. "Vamos, vamos! Preparei um banquete para comemorar!"

Os pais de Vestido frufru sorriram para Katsuki, mas ele limitou-se a olhá-los. Uraraka Sara, percebendo que ele não iria cumprimentá-los de fato, afastou-se. Uraraka Mathias, entretanto, aproximou-se dele:

"Cuide bem da nossa garota, hein?" Ele estendeu a mão. Quando Katsuki não a apertou, Mathias aproximou o rosto do dele, "Ochako disse que você é bem mais gentil do que parece, e que só tenta se passar de filho rebelde. Eu entendo bem, já tive essa fase. Mas tente não exagerar, ontem sua mãe ficou muito nervosa."

Quando Mathias se afastou, Katsuki tinha um olhar chocado no rosto. O mais velho pareceu não se importar, e apenas lançou uma piscadela para o jovem antes de seguir na direção da esposa.

Assim que o homem saiu da sala de espera, Katsuki voltou o olhar para Vestido frufru, que tinha ficado para trás junto com ele. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e o encarava.

Ele abriu a boca, sem pensar, para gritar com ela, mas Vestido frufru colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, sinalizando silêncio. Depois, aproximou-se dele.

"Sem gritar." Ela pediu, "Ele disse alguma coisa pra você, não disse?"

"Sobre como eu sou _gentil_ e tento me passar de filho rebelde? Talvez. Que porra foi essa?"

Ochako olhou receosa para os empregados próximos, então indicou o sofá onde os pais de Katsuki estavam sentados há pouco. Os dois sentaram-se.

"Eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa sobre como tínhamos decidido aceitar o casamento."

"E sua escolha foi eu ser gentil e adorável? Fascinante. Não espere que eu aja de acordo com essa mentira merda."

Ela balançou a cabeça, exasperada.

"Ok. Eu ia explicar no grupo, mas eu achei que… Não fosse sair como o esperado. E que você fosse ter essa reação. Vamos com calma, por favor."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um grito de Mitsuki:

"Katsuki, Ochako- _chan_! Venham comer, queridos!"

Vestido frufru levantou-se e estendeu as duas mãos na direção dele, gesticulando "calma".

"Você pode agir como sempre, eu só precisava inventar alguma coisa pros _meus pais_ não desistirem do casamento."

Antes que ele pudesse questioná-la, ela acelerou o passo na direção da sala de jantar.

Que caralhos aquela garota estava fazendo?

 **. . .**

Ochako tinha ponderado sobre como poderia dizer para Katsuki o que tinha dito aos seus pais. Ele ficaria ofendido, e ela sabia. Com raiva e vontade de matá-la também, muito provavelmente. E talvez até mesmo revoltado por ela não ter deixado que seus pais desistissem do acordo do casamento.

Mas ela estava agindo pelos próprios interesses: Ela iria conseguir o dinheiro para os pais de um jeito ou de outro.

Por isso, quando, depois de todo o chororô do ônibus, seus pais chegaram em casa, conversaram, raciocinaram e viraram para ela para dizer "Você _não_ vai se casar com um psicopata para que nós tenhamos dinheiro!", Ochako precisou de um plano.

Ela tinha dito para a mãe, no ônibus, que Katsuki não era tão ruim. Tinha esperado que aquilo fosse o suficiente. Assim que seus pais tomaram seus respectivos banhos e relaxaram, porém, eles a chamaram.

A conversa não foi das mais fáceis. Ochako daria tudo para que toda a coisa de casamento fosse cancelada - se não fosse o dinheiro -, por isso, ter que argumentar _a favor_ de se casar foi extremamente desgastante. Ela se sentia em um daqueles debates do colégio em que você tem que tomar o lado oposto do que você acredita. Nada divertido.

Os pais tinham visto o jeito que Katsuki gritara, esperneara e - essa parte foi a mais complicada de explicar - ameaçara a própria mãe. Demorou para que Ochako os convencesse de que _ela mesma_ faria um escândalo daqueles se descobrisse que os pais tinham-na colocado em um casamento arranjado contra sua vontade (Bem, eles _tinham_ , mas ela não tinha surtado porque a parte do dinheiro era positiva).

Mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente.

"Eu li em algum lugar que as pessoas tratam seus cônjuges como tratam os pais. Não vamos deixar você ser tratada daquele jeito, querida. De maneira nenhuma." Sua mãe falara.

"Sabíamos que ele era um menino difícil, mas não que era daquele jeito. Eu não acho que seja certo lhe forçarmos a isso-"

Foi nesse ponto, em meio à fala do pai, que Ochako explodira:

"Eu não estou sendo forçada a nada! Eu quero ajudar vocês! Eu já disse: O Bakugou- _kun_ é gentil! Nós nos encontramos e conversamos, eu falei pra vocês! Por que vocês não confiam em mim?"

Os pais ficaram calados; a acusação de eles não confiarem nela havia os atingido. Então, Ochako prosseguiu:

"Quando nos encontramos, Bakugou- _kun_ foi extremamente gentil! Conversamos sobre o casamento, e ele me contou que detestava ser forçado a fazer as coisas que a mãe exigia! Imagina ser filho de uma família tão rica? Ele tem que fazer várias coisas que não quer! Mas eu senti que ele era um bom garoto de verdade! Ele não é violento nem nada do tipo, eu tenho certeza! Vocês não confiam no meu julgamento?! A Mitsuki- _san_ só não entende as coisas que o Bakugou _-kun_ quer fazer, e ele age daquele jeito para chamar a atenção!"

Ela estava ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos ao terminar seu discurso, e os pais, muito facilmente, compraram a mentira. Confiavam nela, afinal. Mais do que deveriam confiar, talvez. Mas confiavam.

Agora, porém, Ochako tinha mais uma mentira para manter nas costas. Esta, entretanto, era relativamente fácil de manter: Na mentira, Katsuki só tinha mostrado "seu lado gentil" para ela. Era o tipo de mentira fácil de encobrir. Ele podia agir como sempre.

O problema era explicar para ele. Não queria contar que os pais o achavam um psicopata, e que por isso ela teve que fingir que ele era gentil. Já bastava ela ter revelado por acidente que Mitsuki tinha dito que ele era uma péssima pessoa.

Por isso, Ochako preferira deixar para explicar em uma ligação, ou ao vivo. Com calma. Dormira pensando nisso.

E, claro, acordara para o maldito café da manhã comemorativo.

As coisas, aos poucos, saiam dos trilhos.

Ochako sentou-se à mesa com sorriso extremamente forçado no rosto. Sabia que Katsuki não a questionaria na frente dos pais por conta do acordo, mas precisava pensar rapidamente como que explicaria seus motivos para o loiro. Ela queria fazer aquilo logo. Era, provavelmente, a única maneira de fazer com que ele parasse de encará-la com aquele olhar fuzilante.

Servia-se de mamão, muito calmamente - evitando o olhar assassino de Katsuki -, quando Bakugou Mitsuki se dirigiu a ela.

"Então, Ochako- _chan_!"

"Sim?" Ochako tentou soar despreocupada. Contanto que Mitsuki não entrasse em um modo investigativo sobre como ela e Katsuki haviam decidido se casar, ela estaria bem. Os dois ainda não haviam combinado qual era a história do primeiro encontro deles, e Ochako preferia que eles combinassem as coisas direito para que não houvessem divergências.

Ochako podia lidar com tudo que não remetesse àquilo.

"Katsuki não me contou nada! Como vocês concordaram sobre o casamento? Eu quero saber tudo!"

Foi então que, ao mesmo tempo, quatro coisas aconteceram:

1) Os olhos de Mitsuki se tornaram os de um caçador: Ela sabia que Katsuki tinha um plano, e estava determinada a desvendá-lo através do relato de Ochako;

2) Os pais de Ochako trocaram olhares divertidos, como se dissessem "só _nós_ sabemos como Katsuki é um rapaz gentil!";

3) Bakugou Masaru engasgou-se;

4) E Katsuki arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, como se perguntasse "E aí, Vestido frufru, _qual o seu plano agora_?"

Diante de tudo aquilo, a única coisa que Ochako pode pensar foram duas palavras:

 _Puta merda._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Precisei me forçar a escrever este capítulo para que ele saísse. Espero que tenha ficado bom! (Meu deus já foram 8 capítulos e a história ainda tá no segundo dia, o que eu tô fazendo?! Isso vai virar um livro!)** ****

 **Enfim! Comecei o capítulo 8 porque acabei ficando inspirada com o final desse capítulo... Aí apaguei tudo porque ficou horrível! Yay! Mas continuamos na luta! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Se vocês verem que eu errei alguma coisa/cometi alguma bobeira, é só falar. Faz tempo (*cough* 2012 *cough*) que não escrevo uma long-fic, então tô bem enferrujada. Anyway, beijos e até o próximo!**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _22/04/2019_


	8. Brincando com fogo

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 8. Brincando com fogo**

Katsuki estava puto.

Ele ficava puto com tanta frequência que, de fato, já se perguntava se aquele não era seu estado natural.

Não que fosse sua culpa; no geral, ele até se considerava um cara tranquilo. O problema eram as pessoas ao seu redor, que pareciam fazer de tudo para vê-lo furioso.

Como, é claro, o seu mais novo nêmesis: Vestido frufru.

Ele se sentara de frente para a menina para fazer questão de fuzilá-la com os olhos o café da manhã inteiro. Não podiam conversar na frente de todos ali, então, por enquanto, era tudo que ele podia fazer. Quando ficassem à sós, porém, ele planejava xingá-la utilizando de todo o seu vocabulário ofensivo - E desta vez não se sentiria culpado caso ela começasse a chorar.

Ela merecia, depois de ter espalhado por aí que ele era _gentil_.

Por conta de todo o seu ódio, quando Mitsuki debruçou-se sobre a mesa para questionar Vestido frufru, ele nem sequer pensou em ajudá-la. Pelo contrário: Ele quase sorriu. Talvez estivesse colocando tudo a perder ao deixar com que Vestido frufru lidasse com as coisas sozinha, mas não se importava. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma veia saltada em sua testa e as palavras de Mathias girando em sua cabeça.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para Vestido frufru. Ela não era ótima em mentir? Ele não era _tão_ gentil? Então seria um cavalheiro e deixaria que ela explicasse como os dois decidiram se casar.

Quando seu pai começou a se engasgar, Katsuki continuou a encarar a menina. Ele foi o único que o fez, enquanto todos os outros viravam-se preocupados para o anfitrião, e, por isso, também foi o único a ter o prazer de admirar a expressão aterrorizada da garota.

 _E aí, Vestido frufru, qual o seu plano agora?_

 _ **.**_

Quando o olhar de Bakugou Mitsuki deixou Ochako, a jovem foi tomada por um sentimento de gratidão indescritível, ainda que estivesse completamente aterrorizada.

"Querido?" Mitsuki acariciava as costas do marido, que tossia. "Querido, você está bem?"

Não era muito, mas o engasgo de Masaru tinha dado à Ochako algum tempo para pensar no que responder.

Como ela e Katsuki tinham concordado com o casamento? Essa era fácil: "Percebendo que era positivo para nós dois, visto iríamos conseguir o que queríamos enquanto enganávamos você, Mitsuki- _san_ , ha-ha-ha.".

Ela respirou fundo. Não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer. Não sabia que mentira inventar. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Em pânico, seu olhar foi para o loiro em sua frente.

Katsuki não parecia preocupado. Mastigava distraidamente um pedaço de sanduíche enquanto a encarava. Ele não se parecia como um aliado agora; muito pelo contrário.

Ochako lambeu os lábios. Tudo bem, sem aliados, então. Não poderia ser assim tão difícil: Só precisava responder algo que batesse com o que tinha contado para os pais - ainda que pouco, já que a gentileza de Katsuki era um "segredo" -, que não deixasse Mitsuki desconfiada dela e que não fizesse com que Katsuki a desmembrasse.

Fácil.

Depois de beber um copo de suco e pigarrear algumas vezes, Masaru parecia novamente bem.

"Desculpem." Ele disse, com a voz rouca, "Uma semente de mamão."

 _Benditos sejam os mamões e suas sementes._

Ochako espetou um pedaço do mamão que havia colocado em seu prato. Podia fingir engasgar-se também. Indefinidamente, para sempre, até que conseguisse pensar no que responder.

"Então, Ochako- _chan_?" Antes que pudesse enfiar o mamão na boca, Mitsuki voltou a chamá-la.

Ochako colocou o garfo de volta sob o prato, e sorriu nervosamente. Mitsuki não iria deixá-la escapar.

"Só posso contar com você para me contar. O Katsuki é…" Mitsuki lançou um olhar para o filho, parecendo ter dificuldade em encontrar uma palavra para defini-lo, "... Reservado."

Ochako concordou com a cabeça. _E extremamente rancoroso_ , acrescentou mentalmente, sentindo o olhar fuzilante que o jovem lhe lançava.

"Então, como foi que vocês decidiram que iam concordar com esses pais malucos aqui e aceitar o casamento?" Mitsuki tornou a sorrir.

A única coisa que manteve Ochako minimamente calma foi que Katsuki já havia lhe dito, por mensagem, que Mitsuki não estava na cola dela, mas na _dele_. Levando isso em conta, ela podia simplesmente fingir que Katsuki também a estava enganando, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela só precisava continuar parecendo a menina perfeita que Mitsuki achava que ela era.

Felizmente, essa parte não era difícil.

"Ah!" Ochako colocou as mãos no rosto. O fato de suas bochechas já serem naturalmente vermelhas lhe ajudava em momentos como este. Elas lhe davam um ar de inocência. "Nós conversamos- Aquela hora, depois do almoço, que eu saí pra procurar o Katsuki- _kun_ … Eu coincidentemente achei ele!"

"Ah, você foi procurar o Katsuki?" Mitsuki beliscava pedaços de kiwi de seu prato, parecendo entretida.

Ochako confirmou com a cabeça. Dois empregados haviam acabado de colocar mais bebidas na mesa, e ela agarrou uma das jarras e despejou suco de laranja em seu copo: Queria parecer o mais casual possível enquanto falava.

"Sim, eu fiquei meio preocupada depois… Depois de toda a gritaria. Mas imaginava que toda a coisa do casamento tivesse sido um choque. Queria conversar com ele, então fui procurá-lo."

Ochako conseguia ver no olhar de Mitsuki que ela a achava adorável. As coisas estavam funcionando. Por mais que ela estivesse omitindo partes da história, estava falando apenas a verdade. Era fácil continuar daquele jeito. Ela só precisava prosseguir. Abriu a boca para fazê-lo, mas, antes que pudesse foi interrompida:

"É, você pareceu uma _stalker_ psicopata."

Ochako arregalou os olhos. Por que diabos Katsuki estava se metendo? Se ele não iria ajudá-la, o mínimo que podia fazer era não se meter.

Katsuki, entretanto, parecia não dar a mínima: Estava com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, e a observava com ar de tédio. Apenas os olhos indicavam que ele preferia que Ochako estivesse dentro de um caixão.

"Katsuki! Não fale assim da Ochako- _chan_." Mitsuki bronqueou.

"Estou dando a minha visão da história." Ele replicou, distraidamente brincando com a comida em seu prato. "E ela parecia uma _stalker_ psicopata."

Ochako deu um sorriso forçado. Amenizaria aquilo fingindo que era uma brincadeira.

"É que foi surreal, Mitsuki- _san_!" Prosseguiu. "Qual era a chance de eu encontrá-lo? Realmente parecia que eu o tinha perseguido ou coisa assim, porque foi muita coincidência!"

Um sorriso apareceu na boca de Katsuki, mas ele logo o escondeu com a mão. Ele estava _se divertindo_ com a atuação desesperada dela!

Ochako manteve o sorriso falso no rosto:

"E ele foi _muito_ mais legal do que eu esperava tendo visto a gritaria dele com relação ao casamento." Ochako fingiu ponderar por um momento, então mordeu o lábio inferior, fingindo inocência. "Gentil, até."

Era a vingança dela. O sorriso divertido sumiu do rosto de Katsuki:

"Gentil é o caralho."

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki ralhou.

"Ok, ok!" Ochako levantou as mãos em desistência. "Não gentil, então, Bakugou- _kun_. Desculpa."

Pronto, tinha não só alfinetado Katsuki de volta como mantido o que tinha falado para os pais. Aquela era a parte que mais lhe preocupava: Não queria que eles perdessem a confiança nela. Agora podia improvisar o resto. Ainda não fazia ideia do que diria, mas contanto que Mitsuki não desconfiasse dela, podiam manter facilmente o plano.

"Foi difícil de convencê-lo." Ela prosseguiu, "Casamento é algo grande, né? Mas eu expliquei-"

Antes que ela pudesse começar a inventar, entretanto, Katsuki jogou seus talheres sobre o prato. O barulho fez com que ela se interrompesse, e o encarasse, surpresa.

"Você já não incomodou ela demais com essas perguntas sem sentido, velha?"

Ochako o encarou, sem acreditar que ele a estava ajudando.

"É sem sentido querer saber do romance do meu filho?" Mitsuki indagou.

Katsuki revirou os olhos. Então, ignorando completamente a mãe, olhou para Ochako.

"Ei, vamos para o jardim."

Tudo que Ochako pôde fazer foi piscar, confusa. Ele a estava ajudando? Ou estava levando-a para ser morta? Tudo que conseguiu proferir, entretanto, foi:

"Mas e o café?"

Como resposta, Katsuki limitou-se a ir até ela e segurá-la pelo pulso, puxando-a.

"B-Bakugou- _kun_?!" Ela reagiu, surpresa, enquanto ele a obrigava a levantar. Apesar da sensação ser familiar - ele tinha feito o mesmo na academia, no dia anterior -, dessa vez Katsuki a estava arrastando na frente de seus pais, e ela não gostava nada do sorrisinho que eles davam em sua direção.

Para esconder a vergonha e limpar possíveis resquícios do café da manhã, ela passou um guardanapo na boca.

"Por sinal, velha," Katsuki parou de repente, quando estavam há poucos passos da mesa. Ele continuava a segurar Ochako pelo pulso. "Você tinha dito algo sobre encontros ou qualquer merda assim."

Ochako não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. Olhava confusa de Katsuki para Mitsuki.

"Nós só estamos esperando pelo dinheiro para esses encontros." Katsuki concluiu.

Então, arrastou Ochako para fora do cômodo.

 **.**

"O que foi tudo aquilo?!" Ochako exclamou assim que chegaram ao jardim e Katsuki soltou o pulso dela. "Encontros? Você-"

" _Shhhh_!" Ele ralhou. "Primeiro de tudo: Eu tenho direito à perguntas primeiro. Segundo, se você olhasse a porra do seu celular, você saberia. _Terceiro_ , deita na grama ou qualquer merda pros empregados não acharem que estamos brigando."

Ochako olhou na direção da mansão e percebeu que alguns empregados, não muito discretamente, os encaravam, curiosos.

Deitar na grama não coincidia com a imagem de _lady_ que ela tentara passar nos últimos dois dias, mas ela não estava com vontade de deixar Katsuki ainda mais irritado. Deitou-se na grama.

Katsuki sentou-se perto dela, de costas para a mansão. Ele estava sendo surpreendentemente cuidadoso para alguém que quase colocara tudo a perder na sala de jantar.

"Ok, Cara redonda. Eu quero saber que caralhos você quis dizer com 'inventar alguma coisa para os meus pais não desistirem do casamento'.

Ochako teve vontade de pedir clemência. Ela saltava de uma situação difícil para a outra, sem parar, o tempo todo.

Ela queria férias da família Bakugou.

"Eles queriam desistir. Algo sobre…" Ela não queria dizer que os pais tinham-no achado violento e coisas do tipo. "Ser muita pressão para mim."

"E você foi contra eles desistirem." Ele a interpelou.

Ochako fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que aquilo viria.

"Sim." Disse, o mais firmemente que conseguiu. "Eu preciso do dinheiro por causa dos meus pa-"

"Foda-se." Ele esfregou a testa. "Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se."

Ela arregalou os olhos e apoiou-se na grama com os cotovelos, assustada.

"Eu estou pouco me fodendo para os seus motivos." Ele disse. "Sinceramente, você é uma filha da puta." Houve uma pausa. "Por muitos motivos, na verdade."

Ochako abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer, e ele prosseguiu:

"Mas eu já decidi fazer essa merda. Se quer dizer que eu posso lutar, então que se foda. Pega a porra do dinheiro pros seus pais, eu estou pouco me fodendo." Ele a encarava. "Ou continuamos com o acordo ou desistimos dele. Eu já concordei com essa merda, então pronto. Vamos casar, salvar seus pais e foder a minha mãe."

Ochako não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer para aquele desabafo do loiro. Apenas o encarou por longos segundos, analisando a expressão dele, muda.

No sol, o castanho dos olhos dele parecia vermelho, ela percebeu. Como se estivessem pegando fogo. Mas ele não estava bravo. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele não estivesse. Katsuki parecia sério, e apenas sério.

"Eu só quero saber…" Ele voltou a falar, tirando Ochako de seus devaneios. "De onde você tirou toda essa merda de gentileza. O acordo não dizia nada sobre você poder me difamar por aí."

A magia se fora. Katsuki estava bravo de novo.

 **.**

Katsuki encarava Vestido frufru, de sobrancelhas cerradas, enquanto ela explicava por que tinha espalhado por aí que ele era gentil.

"Eu já disse! Eu precisava inventar alguma coisa. Foi complicado. Eles nem vão falar pra ninguém. Era só pro casamento não ser cancelado."

"Na mesa, caralho. Você disse que eu era gentil, na frente de todo mundo, na mesa, ainda agora."

O rosto de Vestido frufru estava mais ruborizado que o normal.

"Eu precisava manter a história coerente com o que eu tinha dito pros meus pais..." Então, murmurou, rapidamente: "E, bem, você estava tentando me prejudicar! Eu me defendi!"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ok, eu me vinguei." Ela concluiu, levantando as mãos. "Mas seus pais conhecem você, eles nem vão pensar nada daquilo! No máximo que você me enganou ou coisa assim. Sinceramente, eu nem sei por que você está tão bravo com toda a coisa da gentileza. Dizer que uma pessoa é gentil não é difamação-"

" _Hah_?"

"Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu sei que nossos conceitos são diferentes. Desculpa."

Ele suspirou. Já estava cansado das desculpas dela, e já tinha entendido. Não tinha mais por quê falarem daquilo.

"Se você falar pra alguém que eu sou gentil outra vez, eu quebro seu pescoço." Disse, simplesmente.

Vestido frufru acenou veemente com a cabeça.

"Não vou falar, prometo."

Katsuki suspirou outra vez, e atirou-se de costas na grama. Ele sentia que a convivência com Vestido frufru estava lhe tirando alguns anos de vida.

"E a coisa dos encontros?" Ela perguntou. "Ah, no celular, né?"

Ele ignorou as perguntas retóricas dela. Pensava sozinho: Tinha sido engenhoso em falar do dinheiro dos encontros na frente de tanta gente. Agora Mitsuki teria de concordar.

"Nós vamos ter que ir em encontros?!"

Vestido frufru continuava a tagarelar sozinha enquanto mexia no celular. Katsuki não entendia a necessidade dela de falar em voz alta.

"Bakugou- _kun_ , como vamos fazer com esses encontros? Temos que tirar fotos! Vamos ter que sair de verdade."

Ele estava grato consigo mesmo por ter interrompido Vestido frufru mais cedo, na mesa. Ela poderia ter falado alguma besteira que acabasse com o plano. Por mais que estivesse se divertindo vendo-a sofrer, não podia colocar sua chance de lutar em risco.

" _Ba-ku-gou-kun_!"

" _Que foi_ , caralho?"

"O Kirishima- _kun_ acabou de dar a ideia de andarmos de skate! Eu tinha comentado com ele que queria andar. O que você acha?"

"É, ótimo. Foda-se."

Ele teria dito aquilo para qualquer coisa que eles sugerissem, pois estava pouco se fodendo. Iria, tiraria a porra da foto e voltaria para casa para treinar.

"Ok!" Vestido frufru falou, digitando no celular. "Primeiro encontro: Skate!".

 _Skate_.

Katsuki abriu os olhos de leve, encarando o céu.

Talvez mostrasse umas manobras pra humilhar os dois imbecis.

 **.**

 **Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Nada como escrever 16 páginas e jogar 8 no lixo. Pelo menos o capítulo tá pronto!**

 _Maah Sakura Chinchila_

 _15/07/2019._


	9. Primeiro Encontro

**DYNAMITE**

 **Capítulo 9. Primeiro Encontro**

Para a felicidade de Katsuki, ele não precisou ver nem Vestido frufru nem Pica-pau na sexta-feira. Seu dia de paz foi preenchido por uma Mitsuki gritando coisas de casamento, perguntando se ele tinha ligado para Vestido frufru e reclamando sempre que ele começava a se exercitar.

Ou seja, não foi um dia de paz.

Agora, infelizmente, já era sábado e, à contra-gosto, ele agarrava seu skate para ir ao "primeiro encontro" que ele, Vestido frufru e Pica-pau tinham combinado. Sua mãe, é claro, estava perambulando ao seu redor, querendo saber tudo sobre o que eles iam fazer:

"Mas logo skate, Katsuki? Você acha que meninas gostam de skate? É por isso que você nunca teve uma namorada."

Katsuki estava rangendo os dentes. Ele precisava que sua mãe lhe desse o maldito dinheiro para o encontro - dinheiro este que seria dividido entre ele, Vestido frufru e Pica-pau sem que ela soubesse - e por isso precisava escutá-la tagarelando.

"Você tem que ser cavalheiro, ok? Não seja mesquinho! Se ela quiser uma bolsa de 400 reais você dá pra ela. Você está ouvindo, Katsuki? Você acha que eu teria casado com o seu pai se ele não tivesse feito isso por mim?"

Ele grunhiu para tudo que ela dizia, procurando evitar processar as palavras para que seu cérebro não derretesse. Então, quando o dinheiro para o encontro finalmente chegou às suas mãos - depois de Katsuki dizer que Mitsuki o faria se atrasar -, ele o jogou dentro da calça e correu para a liberdade.

A última coisa que ouviu antes de bater a porta foi a mãe gritando "Divirtam-se!".

 _Como se fosse possível naquela situação_.

 **. . .**

Ochako saiu de casa acenando para os pais. Os dois estavam felizes pela felicidade dela, e ela feliz pela felicidade deles.

Tinha enfiado toda a coisa do casamento/divórcio na gaveta mais obscura da sua mente e agora procurava aproveitar. O dinheiro viria, e o preço a se pagar não era tão alto.

Fora isso, tinha Kirishima- _kun_. Os dois tinham conversado bastante no grupo do Whatsapp, e ele parecia ser alguém absurdamente legal. Ochako nunca teve muitos amigos homens (nenhum, na verdade), e estava animada com a possibilidade de criar um laço com o sexo oposto.

Katsuki, por outro lado, era implicante, grosso e revoltado com a vida, mas também não era uma pessoa ruim. Ainda que seu temperamento explosivo fosse assustador, ela tinha percebido a culpa no olhar dele quando ele a fez chorar (Na verdade, estranho seria se ele _não fosse_ assustador tendo Bakugou Mitsuki como mãe).

Ela estava feliz, apesar dos apesares. Desde que terminara o ensino médio alguns meses antes não tinha feito nada além de ler livros de fantasia, e agora finalmente podia dizer que tinha algo de minimamente interessante acontecendo em sua vida.

É claro, ela ainda tinha que pensar em cursar uma faculdade, mas a mera lembrança disso a deixava ansiosa. Por isso, quando o ônibus chegou, apagou todos os pensamentos envolvendo graduação da cabeça, e tornou a sorrir em expectativa com o encontro de skate.

 **. . .**

Eijirou analisava seu skate no ônibus. Tinha usado o pouco dinheiro que tinha guardado para trocar algumas peças - especialmente para a ocasião -, e verificava se tudo estava certo com elas.

Ele usava o skate o tempo todo - era seu meio de locomoção favorito -, mas fazia tempo que não ia em uma pista para andar de verdade e fazer manobras. Não queria andar mal por causa do estado do seu skate e, por isso, tinha resolvido fazer um investimento básico nele. Não tinha sido o suficiente para consertar tudo, mas seria o suficiente.

O celular vibrou no bolso, e ele checou o grupo do Acordo, já com um sorriso no rosto. Eijirou e Uraraka estavam se falando bastante no grupo - Katsuki apenas visualizava -, e ele já esperava que fosse ela.

 **Uravity :**

 _Todos prontos pra ver eu me estabacar no chão? Hahaha_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Até parece que eu ou o Bakugou íamos deixar isso acontecer._

Para a surpresa de Eijirou, Katsuki começou a digitar.

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _Cadê vocês, porra?_

Então, depois de alguns segundos:

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _Por mim os dois podem quebrar a cabeça._

 **Uravity :**

 _Que agonia! Não fala assim, eu ainda tô aprendendo a andar… T_T_

 _Já basta a vez que eu caí feio!_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Você caiu?! Como?_

 **Uravity :**

 _Uma amiga minha tentou me ensinar a andar, e foi uma desgraça._

 _Eu não soube fazer uma curva e terminei caindo em cima de uma grade de metal._

 _Uma parte estava solta e furou minha perna :(_

 **Red Riot:**

 _T_T AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE AGONIA, QUE HORROR_

 _Mas não se preocupa, pode deixar!  
Ninguém vai te deixar cair hoje, Uraraka-_san _!_

 **Uravity :**

 _Obrigada! ;;_

 **King Explosion Murder:**

 _SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA EU PERGUNTEI CADÊ VOCÊS_

 **Uravity :**

 _Ah! Desculpa, eu acabei de descer do ônibus, tô indo!_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Tô no ônibus, daqui a pouco chego._

Kirishima largou o celular ainda sorrindo.

Era divertido falar com aqueles dois.

 **. . .**

Katsuki estava treinando fazer algumas manobras quando Pica-pau e Vestido frufru finalmente chegaram. Ele tinha saído cedo demais para escapar das babaquices de Mitsuki, e chegara na pista quase vinte minutos adiantado.

"Até que enfim." Katsuki bufou assim que viu os dois se aproximando. "Podemos tirar a merda das fotos para eu ir embora?"

Vestido frufru o encarou, franzindo a testa.

"Ir embora?" Ela parecia horrorizada. "Vamos andar de skate, Bakugou- _kun_! Vai ser divertido!"

Ele estava prestes a revirar os olhos e dizer que tinha mais o que fazer, mas ao olhar melhor para a garota, as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Vestido frufru não estava usando vestidos frufru hoje. Katsuki estava tão acostumado a chamá-la pelo apelido e imaginá-la com os vestidos todos cheios de babado dela que, ao vê-la trajando roupas casuais - um short e uma camiseta -, ficou surpreso.

"Ei, Bakugou! Se liga!"

Pica-pau já estava em cima do skate quando Katsuki olhou. Pegando velocidade, ele mandou um _Varial kickflip_.

"Uau! Uau!" Vestido frufru— ou melhor, Cara Redonda (este era um apelido que nunca precisaria ser mudado, afinal) arregalou os olhos e correu até Pica-pau, "Isso foi incrível, Kirishima- _kun_! O que foi isso?"

Pica-pau riu e mexeu no cabelo espetado, parecendo sem-graça:

"Ah, é uma manobra meio difícil, não faço ideia de como consegui de primeira! Chama _varial kickflip_."

"Incrível! Que incrível!" Cara Redonda sorria, ridiculamente empolgada. Ela virou para Katsuki, com os olhos brilhando "Bakugou _-kun_ , você sabe fazer essa manobra também?"

Katsuki arqueou as sobrancelhas.

" _Hah_?"

 **. . .**

Para a felicidade de Ochako, a pista de skate estava parcialmente vazia. Um pai ensinava a filha em um dos cantos da pista e alguns pré-adolescentes se desafiavam a descer a maior rampa do lugar, mas fora isso, mas isso era tudo.

Ainda que não admitisse, Ochako morria de medo de subir em um skate. Mesmo tendo muita vontade de andar, lhe parecia surreal ficar em cima de um pedaço de madeira com rodas. Suas tentativas em andar de skate sempre terminavam com gritos e desespero, então era ótimo que não houvessem muitas pessoas ao redor para vê-la sendo patética.

Não que houvesse muita chance de ela tentar subir em cima de um skate no momento. Ochako não tinha um que fosse dela, e os únicos dois que ela poderia usar, de Kirishima e Katsuki, estavam sendo utilizados no momento.

Ela presenciava uma ardente batalha.

Katsuki recuperava o equilíbrio depois de fazer uma manobra que parecia dificílima aos olhos de Ochako. Ele poderia se gabar por completá-la, mas, ao invés de fazê-lo, estava virando o rosto para ver Kirishima, que agora dava a mesma manobra.

Eles jogavam um jogo de skate que Ochako não tinha entendido muito bem. Era chamado Game of Skate, e envolvia uma pessoa fazer uma manobra e a outra copiá-la. Quem errasse cinco vezes primeiro, completando as letras da palavra "skate", perdia.

Mas já tinham se passado quinze minutos e nenhum dos meninos tinha errado uma manobra sequer. Kirishima estava rindo, surpreso todas as vezes em que conseguia acertar uma manobra de primeira, e Katsuki, que no começo estava furioso, agora parecia sério e concentrado.

Era a vez de Kirishima fazer uma manobra para que que Katsuki o imitasse. Ochako já tinha entendido o jogo o suficiente para saber disso.

Kirishima saltou, puxando o skate para o ar junto consigo. Houveram chutes no skate no ar, e ele rodopiou debaixo dos pés do garoto. Estava sendo a manobra mais bonita do dia até então.

Mas o skate escorregou dos pés do ruivo quando ele colocou os pés nele para terminar a manobra, e Kirishima foi ao chão.

 **. . .**

O encontro com o chão não surpreendeu Eijirou. Ele sabia que tentar uma manobra daquele nível em um Game of Skate era loucura. Não era o tipo de manobra que você acerta de primeira.

"Quase." Murmurou. Não estava frustrado, mas queria ter acertado de qualquer jeito.

"Kirishima _-kun_!" Uraraka vinha correndo em sua direção, com a testa franzida de preocupação. "Você está bem?"

Ele sorriu, acenando:

"Sim, sim. Quando você anda bastante de skate, você também aprende a cair." Ele explicou rapidamente.

Uraraka sorriu, aliviada.

"Ei!"

Os dois ergueram o olhar para Bakugou, que se aproximava com seu skate em uma mão e o skate de Eijirou, que havia rolado para longe, em outra.

"Você tentou um Caberiall Kickflip?" Perguntou.

Os olhos de Eijirou se iluminaram. Bakugou conhecia a manobra, afinal. Era de se imaginar. Com o Game of Skate tinha ficado claro que ele também amava andar de skate, e tinha sido incrível competir contra ele.

"É," Eijirou riu. "mas imaginei que fosse impossível de conseguir de primeira."

Bakugou confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e estendeu o skate de Eijirou para devolvê-lo.

"Você devia trocar o rolamento das suas rodas." O loiro comentou, "Acho que foi o que afetou essa última manobra, Kirishima."

Eijirou sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem levemente.

 _Kirishima_. Aquela era a primeira vez que Bakugou o chamava pelo nome, não era?

"Caberiall Kickflip?" Uraraka perguntou, curiosa. "Até o nome parece incrível! Vocês podem me ensinar?" 

Bakugou virou-se para ela, revirando os olhos:

"Não é algo que uma iniciante consiga aprender de uma hora pra outra."

Ela cruzou os braços, insatisfeita. Os dois começaram a rebater os argumentos um do outro, começando um bate-boca.

Mas Eijirou não estava ouvindo.

O som das batidas de seu coração estava alto demais para que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

 **. . .**

"Acho que essa posição é legal!"

Kirishima estava tentando tirar a maldita foto do encontro.

Depois do Game of Skate, Katsuki praticou manobras sozinho enquanto Kirishima tentava ensinar Cara Redonda a equilibrar-se sobre duas rodas.

Por mais que Katsuki não quisesse admitir - e que nunca fosse deixar ninguém saber -, o dia tinha sido agradável. Katsuki não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que considerara alguém um rival em alguma coisa, mas Kirishima tinha se mostrado ser digno do posto ao longo da tarde.

Para a surpresa de Katsuki e de Cara Redonda, o ruivo negou a parte do dinheiro de Mitsuki que lhe foi oferecido. Algo sobre princípios ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e ele disse que não precisava ser pago para fazer amizades. Katsuki conseguia respeitar aquilo (e, de qualquer maneira, era mais dinheiro para ele se inscrever em competições de luta).

Todas essas distrações fizeram com que os três esquecessem completamente de tirar a porcaria da foto - que _era_ o motivo pelo qual eles tinham ido até a pista de skate em primeiro lugar - e agora tentavam desesperadamente conseguir alguma que prestasse.

Depois de todos concordarem que era cedo demais para que Kirishima aparecesse em fotos - _era_ o "primeiro encontro" de Katsuki e Cara Redonda, afinal - _e_ desistirem de tentar fazer qualquer pose de casal, os três tinham optado por algo mais básico: Uma foto de Katsuki ensinando Cara Redonda a andar de skate. Era plausível e podia ser considerado íntimo, ainda que não fosse de fato.

"Ok, vocês precisam fingir melhor, isso está uma desgraça!" Kirishima exclamou. "Uraraka- _san_ , tenta segurar nos ombros do Bakugou. Bakugou, puxa a Uraraka- _san_ como se você estivesse ensinando ela a andar de verdade."

Katsuki grunhiu. _Aquilo_ não era divertido. Cara Redonda colocou as mãos em seus ombros - o rosto parecendo estar mais vermelho que o normal - e Katsuki começou a andar, fazendo com que ela se movesse junto com ele.

"Ah!" Ela gritou. "Bakugou- _kun_ , espera! Espera! Eu vou cair!"

Cara Redonda afundou os dedos em seus ombros, puxando a camiseta dele com desespero.

"Para com isso, porra, você vai alargar minha roupa!" Katsuki exclamou.

"Eu vou cair! Eu vou cair!"

"Larga a minha camiseta, caralho!"

Antes que Katsuki empurrasse ele mesmo Cara Redonda para que ela soltasse sua camiseta, Kirishima aproximou-se correndo, e deu suporte para que a garota voltasse a pisar no chão.

"Achei que eu fosse morrer!" Cara Redonda exclamou, colocando a mão no peito. "Eu quase caí!"

"Tá tudo bem." Kirishima sorriu para ela, dando-lhe tapinhas encorajadores no ombro. "Você foi bem, o Bakugou que não é o melhor professor do mundo."

 _O quê?_

Katsuki sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Kirishima…" Rosnou. "Mais um Game of Skate. Dessa vez você fica com o meu skate pra você não usar o rolamento como desculpa quando perder."

Kirishima riu.

"Tô dentro."

 **. . .**

O relógio marcava dez da noite quando Katsuki entrou em casa.

No fim, eles só foram embora da pista quando já estava escuro. Sempre que um Game of Skate terminava, Katsuki emendava outro. Apesar de querer destruir Kirishima por completo, ele terminou com apenas uma vitória sobre o garoto. Era irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo deixava a adrenalina pulsando em seu organismo.

Cara Redonda, por outro lado, tinha finalmente conseguido subir no skate, ainda que mal. Ela não tinha um skate próprio, então Kirishima sugeriu que ele e Katsuki dividissem o dele por algum tempo para que ela pudesse praticar. Funcionou, e os três acabaram entretidos por horas, fatalmente esquecendo-se do horário.

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki descia as escadas, apressada. Tinha escutado o barulho da porta. "Como foi? Você estava com Ochako- _chan_ até agora?"

"É." Ele não parou para conversar. Tudo que queria era tomar um banho.

"E como foi?"

"Eu vou mandar a foto pro seu celular."

"Mas _como foi_?"

Katsuki revirou os olhos.

"Foi normal."

Então subiu as escadas para o quarto, aliviado ao perceber que a mãe tinha parado de perturbá-lo.

 **. . .**

"Querido."

"Hmm?" Masaru ergueu o olhar do livro que lia para encarar a esposa que o chamava. Ela estava parada na entrada do quarto dos dois, estática.

"Katsuki chegou. Ele disse que o encontro foi _normal_."

Masaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

" _Normal_?"

Mitsuki acenou com a cabeça.

"Não 'uma merda' ou 'me fez querer cometer um homicídio'? Só _normal_?" Perguntou.

Ela acenou de novo.

"Talvez—"

"Talvez a Ochako- _chan_ realmente consiga mudar o Katsuki."

 **. . .**

 **Uravity :**

 _Hoje foi tão legal!_

 _Obrigada por tentarem me ensinar a andar 3_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Desculpa se acabamos não te dando muita atenção, Uraraka-san!_

 _Faz muito tempo que não encontro alguém pra andar de skate junto comigo._

 **Uravity :**

 _Quê isso, Kirishima-kun! Eu adorei assistir vocês dois, e deu pra eu praticar também!_

 _Da próxima vez vocês me ensinam mais._

 **Red Riot:**

 _Com certeza! Quando é a próxima vez que vocês precisam de um encontro?_

 _Podemos nos encontrar depois do meu trabalho durante a semana também._

 **Uravity :**

 _Ah, não tem uma regra…_

 _Só tem que ser algo frequente pra não ficar muito óbvio que é tudo fingido._

 **Red Riot:**

 _A gente vai combinando então._

 **Uravity :**

 _Yup!_

 _Boa noite, Kirishima-kun._

 _E pra você também, Bakugou-kun!_

 **Red Riot:**

 _Boa noite, gente!_

 _Ah, e aqui estão as fotos de hoje:_

 _*Foto1* *Foto2* *Foto3* *Foto4*_

 **Uravity :**

 _Ah! É verdade! Também tirei uma!_

 _*Foto1*_

 _Boa noite!_

Katsuki estava deitado, com as luzes apagadas, lendo o chat. Ele nunca falava nada, mas tinha se habituado a ler as conversas inúteis de Kirishima e Cara Redonda.

As fotos que Kirishima havia enviado eram uma sequência de imagens. Na primeira ele e Cara Redonda pareciam duas estátuas, com ela imóvel em cima do skate e ele a encarando. Na imagem seguinte, ela havia colocado as mãos em seus ombros, e ele tinha dado o primeiro passo para andar. As duas seguintes estavam embaçadas, pois os dois estavam gritando - Cara Redonda de desespero e Katsuki de raiva por ela estar alargando sua camiseta.

Ele enviou a segunda imagem para a mãe e desligou a tela do celular. Então, lembrou-se que Cara Redonda também tinha enviado uma imagem, e tornou a ligá-la.

Era uma _selfie_. Nela, metade do rosto de Cara Redonda aparecia, e ela fazia um sinal de vitória com as mãos. Ao fundo, Kirishima e Katsuki davam uma manobra ao mesmo tempo, e os dois mantinham a mesma posição no ar.

Katsuki olhou a foto por alguns segundos, observando o rosto redondo e vermelho de Cara Redonda e as posições idênticas dele e Kirishima no ar.

Então desligou a tela do celular e foi dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pc quebrou, comecei a segunda faculdade e tive um bloqueio mental. Agora que as coisas se acertaram, o capítulo saiu. Espero que o próximo não demore 84 anos. Mas talvez demore, porque esse era o último mais planejado que eu tinha.**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _04/11/2019._


End file.
